An English Girl In Shreveport
by Flamink
Summary: Leaving England after a family tragedy, Evelyn inadvertantly ventures into the Vampire underworld of Shreveport. Set during the timeline of the True Blood TV Series. I own nothing. Eric/OC and Bill O/C
1. The Beginning

**An English Girl in Shreveport.**

I let out a big sigh of relief as I parked myself on a bench. I'd been marching around the Shreveport streets all day, literally all day; it was past 8pm now, looking for a job. A simple job though, nothing that would distract my mind from my work, only a job to earn some extra cash. But everywhere I'd gone I'd been told I was too late, or not what they were looking for or, the worst one in my opinion, that I was overqualified. How can a person be overqualified for a job? I ask you.

Just as I was about to remove my posh black heels, which had been giving me hassle all day, a car pulled up on the road in front of me. I smiled as I recognised it and the window rolled down.

"Good Evening," said a sultry Southern voice, "May I offer you a ride?"

"How kind of you, but I'm sure you have better things to be doing than ferrying me around."

"Honestly Evelyn, must you resist everything?" he said, with a smile "Get in the car."

I stood and scuttled to the door, when seated I replied, "How many times have I told you to call me Evie?"

"Obviously not enough," answered Bill Compton, my saviour from my own sore feet. Without another word he sped off into the night. The roads were quiet as was Bill.

Bill has dark hair and eyes that you could get lost in for hours. With his long sideburns and ruffled hair, he'd been made Vampire when he was about 30, but his life prior to that had been a hard one. He'd mentioned briefly that he'd been turned around the time of the Civil War, so I figured life couldn't have been easy for him. Not that I knew much about the Civil War, but what war wasn't hard for those serving? I'd known him since before I came to America, a few months ago, when I was still living in the UK. We'd met on a forum online, when I'd been researching treatment options for my husband. The medicines hadn't been working and Jack was beginning to struggle.

The vampires had been public for a little over 18 months at the time, though if the rubbish printed in the press could've been pre-empted, I was sure they wouldn't have bothered telling the world they existed. I had been somewhat disappointed and angry at all that though. Japanese scientists were busy perfecting synthetic blood for vampires who, lets face it, had an entire world of opportunity when it came to dining, and yet a remedy couldn't be found for my poor Jack.

I'd heard word of a vampire solution to the illness, but it was a risky and expensive option, if an option at all. So I'd researched the rumours but gotten nowhere. Finally, I happened upon a forum, just a regular vampire information one, no specialist sexual interest or anything like that and we began talking. To my surprise I'd found he'd had a great knowledge of vampire issues and delighted in discussing with me the injustice in the world. Obviously had I realised I'd been talking to an actual vampire then I wouldn't have been that impressed. Their whole world began to fascinate me. Yet I couldn't help my poor Jack.

Eventually Jack passed and I was left with a world of guilt, from his parents, our friends and from me. I needed to get away from it all, so I went, or rather came, to America. I'm a writer by trade so it didn't affect my work at all. Location was irrelevant with the Internet.

I got myself a little place in Shreveport, on Bill's recommendations that it was a town I'd like, and worked in a diner flipping burgers when I first arrived, just to meet people. It had quickly become clear that that wasn't the job for me, as the owner began to expect me to do longer hours, more shifts and take on more responsibility. That had not been what I wanted at all, so I'd left.

"I have a confession," Bill said, interrupting my reminiscing. This sounded ominous.

"Oh?"

"I have to take you to Fangtasia," he said flatly, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Oh," I was deflated. I'd been turned away from a job there just this last month, "Why?" I asked, though I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Eric wants to see you."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. When the vampire Sheriff of Area 5 summoned you, you obliged. Bill pulled the car over into a little drive.

"And I hate to ask," he said, his eyes cast downward.

"Why didn't you say?" I replied and he met my gaze. We'd had this sort of weird arrangement since I arrived. If he needed blood, he could take it from me rather than going all the way into Monroe to the donor clinic. The way I saw it, and I'd told him so…my body made blood daily, why couldn't I give it to who I wanted?

He smiled and pushed back the car seat I was in. He stroked my cheek and swept my long dark blonde hair to one side. There was an almost inaudible pop as his fangs slid out, he nuzzled and inhaled at my neck before he bit and gently sucked.

It was a very sensual experience and although I'm sure it could be a hell of a nasty one, Bill had always taken care with me. He shuffled in the car and lay atop me.

I wondered how much blood he actually took when he fed from me. I rarely noticed if he took more than I could handle. I'd never donated blood officially before, only to Bill, it wasn't like I was some fang banger out for the thrill, so I had no idea how much they took for human to human donation.

Bill grunted and rubbed my neck with a pierced finger, then moved back to the driver's seat, licking his lips. I reached into my purse for a handy wipe and cleaned myself up in the car mirror. I smiled, no bite marks, as ever.

"Any idea what Eric wants from me?" I asked, "Surely he doesn't want to tell me I've not got the job again. That'd just be cruel."

"It is Eric," came the reply, which was true, from what I'd heard. Though mostly that was from Bill so I suspected some of the information had been biased. I'd met Eric briefly once or twice when I'd visited Fangtasia out of sheer curiosity, and maybe a little stupidity.

Bill started the engine and drove to the back entrance of Fangtasia. He'd not been pleased that I'd applied for a job here, much less been interviewed. I hadn't asked why, I assumed he had history with Eric. But I was fascinated with the Vampire culture and I'd wanted to experience first hand the environment in which they thrived. Good research for a future novel, I'd argued and left it at that.

"Not coming with me?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Not tonight, no," Bill replied, "I have some work to do." Some work meant that he had to begin his assignment for the vampire Queen of Louisiana. I'll not bore you with the details, he'd told me, but if you need me I shall be mainstreaming in Bon Temps. I figured he'd have told me more if I could know more or he'd wanted to tell me. I didn't push.

I straightened myself up and groaned as my weight fell onto my sore feet again. Bill drove off into the night and I was on my own, about to enter the lions den. God only knew what Eric wanted with me, a 27 year old dark blonde, who'd eaten a few too many boxes of chocolates of late. Don't get me wrong I wasn't huge, but I wasn't slim either, and I enjoyed my food…perhaps a little too much since coming to the States. My neighbour, Mrs Wilson, had rejoiced in having somebody to talk to over the fence and my single act of kindness, in indulging her one afternoon when I'd first moved in, had led to a homemade pie in my fridge every week.

I took a breath and entered the back entrance of Fangtasia. I knew where Eric's office door was from the time I'd been interviewed.

I knocked and waited.

Nothing.

I listened carefully at the door, maybe he was busy, maybe he was on the phone.

_Fuck it_, I thought. Why should I be concerned, he wanted to see me?

I knocked again and opened the door. I had a flash of déjà vu as I turned the handle; I shook it off and entered his office. He was busy, as it turned out, elbow deep in papers on his desk. He didn't flinch when I entered. Vampires are good at that, being not surprised I mean.

I began to speak and he put one finger up at me, indicating that I should wait.

Hmm, ok then.

I stood like a gooseberry for what seemed like forever, though in reality it was probably minutes before he spoke.

Not lifting his head nor loosing concentration Eric spoke; "Close the door," was all he said.

I obligingly turned to shut the door. Just as it was millimetres from closing, a cool hand appeared on mine. Eric's hand. I froze and had a fleeting glimpse of our hands covered in blood. A memory? I couldn't be sure.

Still I didn't move. The door pushed to and Eric flicked the latch closed and inhaled me.

"You reek," he stated.

"What?" I spun round under him. I wasn't tall by any means, but anybody would be dwarfed by the handsome blonde Viking and my heart pounded in my chest.

"You reek of him," he scowled and inspected my neck.

_Shit_. He meant Bill. I smelled of Bill.

"Erm, sorry?" I offered, unsure of what I'd done wrong, "Is that why you wanted to see me?"

"You should be wary of him. He has," and he paused, "Work to do."

"Yeah, I know he does." I ducked out from under his stance and went to sit in one of his guest chairs on the other side of his desk.

As I sat down, I wished I hadn't, as it all flooded back to me. I'd witnessed something. Something big.

_I remembered being told to go down to Eric's office where he'd speak to me. I'd walked down the corridor to find the door I was meant to be using, ajar and assumed I could just walk in. How wrong I'd been. _

_Popping my head around the corner of the door, I'd seen Eric holding another vampire down against the floor. A chair had been broken and Eric was holding a part of the cross brace between the legs. I'd spoken as I entered, "Hello," I'd said in my best interview voice, and the two vampires snapped their gaze to me. Both of their faces were bloody, their fangs were glistening. Eric used this moment of distraction to stake the vampire beneath him, who disintegrated into a mess of blood and sludge. Eric stepped back, panting with rage and glared at me with glazed eyes. "Fuck," I'd said. I remembered not being scared, but running over to Eric and taking the wooden chair brace from his hand and tossing it across the room. Before I'd known what was happening, I'd been pinned against the wall by this 6 foot plus Viking vampire, with blood lust surging through him. His bloody hand stroked down my arm and grasped mine, entwining fingers together, covering my hand in the blood from his. He looked down at me and I remembered getting engrossed in his eyes…_

"_What is your name?" he'd asked, stroking my face._

"_Evie," I'd replied submissively._

"_And why are you here, Evie?"_

"_I came about the waitressing job."_

"_Is that the only reason?"_

"_Mainly yes, but I am fascinated with the vampire culture. I want to write a book."_

"_Why did you remove the stake from my hand?"_

"_I didn't want you to slip in the blood and hurt yourself," I responded obediently._

_I remembered seeing a bloody smile creep across his face, "Are you not scared? Most humans would have run having seen what you have seen."_

"_I am not most humans," I'd replied cheekily, which had earned a stifled laugh from Eric._

"_Some humans still surprise me," he'd said, and let me go of his influence._

_I had shaken my head and taken in the situation before me. Smoking hot vampire pressing me to the wall covered in blood and gross vampire slush all over the rug on the floor, "We need to get rid of that," I'd said, nodding at the mess. Eric stepped back and allowed me to move. While I began to roll up the rug with the sludge inside, Eric had flashed away and returned with a mop and bucket, and some heavy duty black refuse sacks, the kind glass bottles don't rip through. Together we bagged up the rug and he had flashed off to dispose of the offending item while I set to mopping up the remaining liquid on the floor._

I'd walked in on Eric killing another vampire and I'd helped him clean it up? I was confused.

"Evie?" Eric spoke, having noticed my face and the memory was cemented.

It dawned on me, I stood.

"You bastard. You complete and utter bastard! You made me forget! Why?"

Had I been more inclined to savour the moment, Eric's striking face was a picture, "You remember?" he asked, surprised.

"Remember that you had me cleaning up your mess?" I shouted, and he zipped over to me with vampire speed. I hit him square on his chest; it barely registered on his radar.

"Keep your voice down," he said, putting his hand over my mouth and pulling me to him, "I glamoured you. For your own safety," he said in little more than a whisper and removed his hand, "But it didn't work, you remember. You are certainly not like most humans."

"Oh," I replied, as I realised he'd not tried to hurt me, but make me forget a bad thing, "When I sat down and when I touched the door handle it came to me." As the words came out of my mouth another memory appeared. Eric was kissing me, against the door, both of us covered in blood, "Did we have sex? Did you feed on me?"

"No," he replied and he meant it, "And since Bill has already…I cannot feed from you tonight either."

"What the fuck? Why am I here now?"

He pushed me back into the chair and knelt between my legs. My breath caught in my throat. He began stroking me and I kicked out. I don't know where I made contact with him, but before I knew what was happening I was pinned against his office wall. His hips ground into me. I gasped. Another flash of memory.

_I had hold of the mop with its head in a bloody bucket of water as Eric had returned from disposing of the sludge rug._

"_You certainly work well under pressure," Eric had said to me, closing the door ominously behind him._

_He stalked towards where I stood, grasped me, his hands in the small of my back, and pulled me to him firmly. I remember feeling him push his hips into me and feeling him grow excited. We had both been covered in blood, but I remember specifically Eric's lips being clean as he'd leaned down and kissed me. Hard and firmly he kissed, with more wanton lust than care. His tongue had forced its way into my mouth and I'd thought I should try to fight it, but given up early on and succumbed to his advances._

I blinked. Vampire sex had immediately been rumoured as the best you could ever have, though I gathered only some knew first hand and some would always wonder. I mused briefly which group I'd be in, before I was gently brought into the here and now.

Eric was cupping my face in his hands. His long blonde velvet hair framing his face, he leaned in closer. The tension between us was electric. I began to get lost in his eyes…

"Hang on, just a minute!" I snapped, realising what he was doing, "You're not gonna try that with me again. I won't let you."

He smiled but didn't move. He let me push him back and I moved away from him and towards the door. As I reached for the handle, he stopped me again. I turned to face him.

"That sounds like a challenge to me," he smirked, hands rested casually on his hips.

"Hmm," I replied, suppressing a smile. Eric was nothing if not confident.

He stepped close, as close as he could get without touching me, "I assume you will not say anything to anyone about our little…accident."

"Our accident?" I spat, then reined my anger in, "No, I won't."

"Good." Without a word more he pulled my hips to him and brushed his lips against mine. Teasingly, his tongue darted into my mouth and touched mine. I held back and a hand weaved into my hair. He lingered and the tension built between us. Gently pulling my head to him, he kissed into me and I'm ashamed to say I melted and kissed back. Those lips, that tongue, any girl, or guy for that matter, would've found it impossible to resist.

Eric broke it off before I was ready and I gasped as his lips left mine.

"Very well," he said arrogantly, returning to his chair at the desk, "You may leave."

Exasperated, I stormed out of the door and slammed it behind me.

"You shouldn't be back here," said a voice from the darkness.

"I'm leaving, don't worry."

I turned on my heel and left Fangtasia. I took off my shoes as soon as I was outside and began marching home, infuriated.

In truth, it didn't take me long to arrive home. My little one bed house, which Bill had helped me find, was only about 8 or 9 blocks from Fangtasia and I wondered, considering the nights revelations, whether the distance was a good thing or not. Regardless, I immediately felt safe and comfortable as I opened the door and went inside. Throwing my offending shoes into the hall cupboard, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a Coke. I smiled to myself.

"Well, you wanted to know more about vampires," I scalded myself, "Trust you to witness one of them killing another and help him cover it up!"

I chuckled and threw the can in the rubbish bin, no trash bin. I was in the USA now.


	2. The Glorious Dead

**AN** - Thanks for the reviews guys! Much appreciated. x

**The Glorious Dead  
><strong>

A week or so later, I was pleased with myself. The housework was all done, as was my laundry and I'd managed to submit some chapters to my publisher who'd been so pleased he'd sent me a cheque, or was it check, in the post.

I decided to treat myself, so out I trotted to get myself a pizza and some ice cream. When I returned Bill was sitting on my porch steps.

"Hey there stranger," I said as I joined him, "What's brings you to town?"

"Good evening, Evelyn," he said with a smile, "I see you survived your visit with Eric."

"Oh, he's just a big pussycat," I lied, and changed the subject, "So how's your work going?"

He proceeded to tell me he'd met someone, a lovely blonde haired waitress called Sookie Stackhouse. A twinge of jealously shot through me but I told myself I was being stupid. He told me she'd saved him and he'd saved her but didn't tell me the circumstances. A look of disgust came across his face as he told me this and I wanted to ask about it, but a twisted form of wisdom told me not to. She's special, he'd added with an air of fascination.

"She's asked me to speak at her Grandmother's history meeting in Bon Temps," he continued, "I'd like it if you came. A friendly face is always a good thing. Tomorrow night at 8pm." He gave me the whereabouts and I said I'd go.

He kissed me on the forehead and stood, "Goodbye Evelyn," and he was gone, like the wind.

The following day came and went without much ado, and before I knew it, it was time to get ready for Bills' talk. I pulled on my favourite dark blue jeans and a black tee and my leather jacket. I'd no idea how suitable I looked for such an occasion but upon my arrival a little while later, nobody looked at me twice. I stood up towards the back of the church and waited with the rest of the Bon Temps community. I heard whispers of murders while I waited, apparently there'd been two deaths the previous week and the townspeople were blaming vampires. But I didn't hear much more than gossip.

Bill appeared on stage after an introduction from Grandma Stackhouse. Hmm, William Thomas, I'd not known that, I'd have to remember. The room listened with a certain amount of trepidation but, for the most part, fascination as Bill discussed his human life in the war, his family and some basics facts about vampires. Early on in his speech he looked kindly towards a pretty blonde seated a couple row from the front on my left. My detective powers deduced that this was the girl he'd been telling me about the night before.

The Mayor gave Bill a photograph which brought a tear to his eye. He dabbed them away swiftly and returned to his podium. He glanced at me and I winked back, and he carried on with the Q & A.

I waited afterwards to say my goodbyes and congratulations to him. I watched carefully as he had a cautious converse with Sookie and a man she'd come with. Grandma Stackhouse was stood by Bill and when Sookie embraced her Grandmother and then left with the other man, Bill's face was stony.

A few more and then it was my turn. I went to shake his hand, "Well done, that was a wonderful talk. I'm sure you've enlightened everybody here," I beamed, and he pulled me in and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Thank-you," he whispered in my ear, "Call you later."

"I look forward to the next talk. Goodbye," I smiled at Mrs Stackhouse and took my leave.

I arrived home some time later and chided myself for not yet getting myself a car. The cost of a taxi, sorry cab, was more than I wanted to pay on a regular basis. I let myself in and flicked on the lights.

There was a soft rap on the back door. _Peculiar_, I thought; _why not use the front door?_

I padded over to the back door and shouldn't have been surprised to find Eric stood there. Alarm bells went off in my head. I leaned against the door frame.

"Why hi there," I said cautiously.

The slight breeze caught his hair and it waved in the wind, "Evie," he smiled a suspicious smile, "Not going to invite me in?"

"Erm, no," and I stepped out onto the back porch and closed the door behind me, "What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Not at all," he replied as I strode by him and sat on the step.

"Can I help you with something Eric?"

"Always," he grinned and perched next to me.

"I haven't mentioned 'our accident' to anyone," I emphasised the use of his wording.

"I know," he replied simply.

"Then why are you here?"

"Tell me," he said, completely ignoring what I'd asked, "Do you know why you remembered?"

"Not a clue," I answered honestly, "Though I'm glad I did."

"Why?" he seemed perplexed.

I grinned, feeling oddly comfortable for a fleeting moment, "You can't get away with anything now," and I nudged him with my shoulder.

He was quiet for a minute while he mulled that over and I thought I'd done something wrong.

"Why did you come here? To America," he asked after a while.

My face sank, "Why did you?" I asked defensively.

"I asked first."

"To get away from it all. I couldn't deal with everyone else's shit anymore," I replied, hesitantly, "My husband, he… I couldn't save him… You know, Eric, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He nodded, "Why don't you invite me inside instead?"

"Very funny, I don't think so."

"So you are unsure," he mused.

"No, I don't trust you," I replied flatly, "I barely even know you. You could just glamour me into doing it anyway. Then I'd let you in and you'd do God knows what and I wouldn't know, wouldn't remember for a while at least. You could take me to the moon and back and I wouldn't know."

I swear he almost growled at me, "Don't give me more ideas," and he grasped my chin to turn my head to him, "I have enough already."

I considered staring him down but fear clamped my eyes shut, "I won't look at you."

"Can I ask a question?" he replied, letting go of my face.

"Can I stop you?" I replied boldly, my eyes still closed. I had some semblance of safety in that.

"Have you ever been with a vampire?"

"How is that any of your business?" I said, my defences up.

"You have fed at least one that I know of. Surely Bill didn't pay attention only to your neck?"

"You know," I said and opened my eyes, unable to resist averting his cocky tone any longer, "You needn't be jealous."

He persisted, "Do I have anything to be jealous of?"

"You have people throwing themselves at your feet daily, well…nightly. You can, and do, have whatever takes your fancy," I tried to deflect, "Why on earth are you here with me?"

Eric sighed, "Those people do not interest me. They come with the territory. They are merely attracted to me like flies are to honey."

I rolled my eyes. Eric had a bloody answer for everything.

"Right now, I'm curious," he continued, "Those who are glamoured very rarely regain memory of the event."

"Ever thought I might just be that little bit cleverer than everybody else?" I interrupted, perhaps a little egotistically, but what the hell, it was the truth, "and maybe I use more of my brain than others do? Maybe I don't just think with my dick," I finished accusingly.

His face was stony, "Why must you fight with me?"

I shrugged. I barely even knew the guy sitting next to me yet I was arguing with him like I'd known him for a lifetime.

"I don't even know you. I saw you kill somebody and you made me forget that. Then you call me back to see you for some twisted mind play and now I come home to find you here, waiting to confuse the shit out of me!"

"Can't tell me I'm predictable," he replied with a smirk, such a delectable smirk. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just answer my question then I'll go," he repeated.

I looked him in the eye before I realised I'd done it, I glanced away quickly, "No," I answered, "I haven't been with a vampire."

And he was in front of me lifting my head with gentle fingers, I looked up.

"Was that so hard?" he smirked.

I smiled flirtatiously and raised an eyebrow, "Something is." I barely got the words out of my mouth before I was pressed backward into the deck, feeling him pushing against me made me quiver.

_Oh shit,_ I thought, _why do I open my mouth?_

I could feel the adrenaline begin coursing through my body, making my heart pump and my veins throb. My breathing quickened as he watched my face. Suddenly I felt the vein in my neck twitch involuntarily, Eric's fangs clicked out and I panicked and froze. His hand was holding my waist under my jacket and he moved to nuzzle my neck. I gasped; I loved to be touched there. But this was tinged with fear as he lingered near my jugular.

"I will be your first," he whispered proudly into my ear, and he was gone, vanished.

I stayed where I lay, bemused. After I'd gone to Fangtasia for the first time, I'd asked Bill what Eric was like. Impossible, had been the simple reply. I understood that fully now. My phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and sat up. Caller ID told me it was Bill.

"Hello."

"Good Evening Evelyn. I wanted to thank you again for coming tonight," said the smooth drawl.

"You know you're welcome Bill," I replied, "I saw your blonde friend."

"Yes Sookie was there."

"Who was that she was with?" I don't know why I asked.

"Sam Merlotte, her boss," he answered reluctantly.

"Oh," I said, sensing his tone of voice and changed the subject, "It was good to hear more about your life, I'd no idea you'd done and seen so much."

"It was difficult for me to speak about my family. I did not expect they would ask me questions about that."

""At least they didn't try to stake you and stage a coup," I said lightly, hoping not to offend him.

No reply came and I waited with baited breath.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, "Bill?"

I waited for a minute before speaking again, "Hello?" and nothing. He'd gone.

Oh well, I thought, something must've come up.

I stood and returned back inside. I sighed and locked the door, went for a shower and got into bed.

Nobody ever told me vampires were this confusing.


	3. Three Questions

**Three Questions  
><strong>

I spent the next few days holed up at home trying to concentrate on my writings, but found my mind wandering into vampire territory. Why on earth was Eric curious about me? I wouldn't tell about 'our accident', it was more than my life was worth and he knew that. Besides which, I'd no idea who he'd killed or why, and there was no evidence to say otherwise. And why hadn't he asked that scary blonde woman vampire, Pam maybe was her name, to help him clean it up? Vampires leave only a bloody mess of gooey flesh behind. And what did Eric mean? He would be my first? Of course I knew full well what he meant but I couldn't reason why. I let out a puff of breath as I pouted about it all.

My stomach grumbled as I went to the fridge and stood at the open door for an eternity, deciding on what to eat. There was some butter left, a bit of milk and one piece of Mrs Wilsons Banana Pie. I groaned as it dawned on me I had to go shopping. I glanced at the clock, 10.30PM. Gosh, I'd barely written two pages of work today, I'd have to crack on with it. But now, shopping was needed.

I grabbed my purse and keys, put on my jacket and headed out the door to the all night grocery store down the street. I got a few basic things like bread, some crisps, sandwich fillings and Coke, and I picked up a 4 pack of Tru Blood in case Bill stopped by again and I was unable to donate. Or I admitted to myself, in case another vampire visited me.

I packed my shopping into two brown bags and paid the lady, who gave me a disgusted look as she scanned the Tru Blood.

"You're not a vampire," she said as I picked up my bags.

I flashed a toothy smile, "How do you know?" and licked my teeth.

"I've seen you in the day!" she said proudly, though she wasn't one of America's brightest citizens.

"How do you know I didn't become a vampire last night?" I asked again, feeling playful.

"Well… I…." She didn't know what to say. I laughed and took my leave. Why did people assume everything all the time?

I got halfway home before I regretted buying heavy bottles and cans and once again told myself off for the neglect to get a car. My arm muscles were screaming when I turned up my street.

I groaned as I approached my house, which sat in the left hand corner of a little cul-de-sac. Two figures were on the front porch. A blonde lady who looked decidedly bored perched on the porch railing and the Viking leaning next to the front door.

I trotted up the steps and dumped the shopping next to the door.

"What brings you two to my door?" I asked as I searched in my pocket for my keys.

Eric smiled, "Evie this is Pam, and Pam this is Evie."

"Charmed, I'm sure," she wasn't at all interested, which, perhaps, was a blessing. I immediately noticed she had a fleck of a British accent, though I couldn't for the life of me, place it.

I opened the door, pushed it ajar, and leaned in and flicked on the outside lights.

"I must've been psychic," I said and reached into the paper bag with the Tru Bloods in, grabbed two and handed one to each of them.

"Then that makes two of them," Pam said and Eric shot her a stern look.

"Okay…" I said and they each took one from me, but didn't open them.

I grabbed a shopping bag and took it inside. I shoved the contents into the fridge and went back to get the other bag. As I picked it up I noticed they'd returned their bottles to the bag.

"Not hungry?" I asked, looking at Eric.

"I'd prefer the real thing," Eric replied smoothly. My heart skipped and I instinctively took a step back over the threshold, he grinned.

"I'm going," Pam said abruptly, "I won't watch you two word fuck all night." I blinked and she was gone.

"Oh bye," I said and turned to Eric, "Who is she to you then?"

"Pam? She's my progeny."

"She's very rude," I replied and turned on my heel to put the other bag of shopping away in the kitchen. I slipped off my jacket, hung it on the hook and grabbed a can of Coke.

I returned to the front of the house but Eric was no longer there. I closed the door and was about to start cursing all vampires for their rudeness when I heard the back porch creak.

I smiled and went to the back door. Stepping out, I noticed Eric peering through the window to my bedroom. The whole house was one level and the back porch spanned the entire length of the house with some steps in the middle leading down to the garden.

"Find what you're looking for, Mr Big Bad Vampire?" I asked, leaning against the part of the house which jutted out from the back door, and took a sip of my can.

He stood straight and zipped over to me, vampire style, "I have a name," he said, trying to scare me, or get me excited. I couldn't tell which. Were they the same?

"I know," I smiled at him and went to sit on one of the wooden recliners on the deck, "I need to ask you a question."

Eric didn't reply, instead he put his hands in his pockets and looked out over the garden.

"Why didn't you get Pam to help you, dispose, of that other vampire? And who was he? Why did you kill him?" Once they started coming the questions wouldn't stop.

"That's three," Eric replied.

"What?"

"Three questions," he said.

I smiled, "Don't think you can charm your way out of answering them, I want to know."

He huffed and moved over to the other recliner, "Vampire regulations state that if one vampire is to kill another then they are to be tried for that crime."

"Like the way humans do?"

He smiled, "Similar, yes. But the punishment far outweighs the crime, in my opinion, and is much more severe than a lifetime imprisonment."

"I didn't ask about the punishment," I said, thoughtfully, "Though maybe I will one day. In case I ever kill a vampire and get caught by vampire folk and get put on trial."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "A human wouldn't get a trial."

I looked at him and boldly met his gaze, "I am aware of that," I said, "I was being coy. Answer my questions."

"If Pam knew, she would be duty bound, as my deputy, to report such a crime. You, for example, I could just make forget," he paused, "Or so I thought."

"So who was he?" I was on a roll.

He smiled and his eyes scanned my neck, "You know too much already."

"If that were true then you would've killed me," I was no fool.

"Not necessarily," he replied, "What would you gain by reporting me?"

"Nothing," I replied honestly, "Besides which, it's none of my business."

"Then I have no reason to kill you, do I?"

"Not until you make one up," I grinned at him and he smiled.

I finished my can and stood to go inside and put it in the bin, "You sure you don't want a Tru Blood?" I said as I reached the door.

A gust of air and he was behind me, "No," he breathed quietly into my ear, and sent chills through my body. I froze and my breathing quickened.

I gulped. "So why are you here again?" I asked, turning round to face him as I stepped into the house.

He grinned, "I wanted to know if you have seen Bill Compton this evening?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question, Evie." The way he said my name sent shivers through me, the half smirk and seductive eyes he added at the end didn't help much either.

"No," I admitted, "I've not seen him. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Eric smiled, "It's quite ironic really, considering our circumstances."

I was baffled, "What do you mean?"

"I assume you are aware of this blonde waitress he's been seeing," I was but Eric didn't wait for confirmation, "She has a gift I required at Fangtasia this evening. Long story short, Bill has killed another vampire who was attacking her."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms as I leant against the doorframe, "In your bar? I find it hard to believe that was coincidence. Your doing, I assume?"

"Far from it," he grinned.

"So, Bill will stand trial for this?" I asked, recalling what Eric had told me only minutes earlier.

"Yes, a tribunal tomorrow night held by the Magister. He oversees these things," Eric was dumbing it down for me, "But it is nothing to concern yourself with, I was merely following up after he had left the club. Just doing my duty as Sheriff."

"Well, I shall call you if he shows up here, Sheriff," I said, with more vigour than I'd realised. Eric closed the gap between us and looked me dead in the eye. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade; I began to feel calm…

"Eric!" I exclaimed and shoved him. He grabbed my arms as I pushed and before I knew it we were flat on the deck.

He lay on top of me and brushed my hair from my face. A single hand groped its way down my side and settled on the crest of my ass, while his other hand cradled my head. I moaned as his lips found mine. I kissed him hungrily.

He squeezed his hand on my ass and I responded by raising my leg, his hand moved and found my centre, warm and wanting. He rubbed firmly and I groaned, his tongue swiftly darted into my mouth and ran across the back of my teeth. I shivered. Swiftly he undid my belt and unbuttoned my jeans; his hand found its way into my underwear and his fingers found their goal. I gasped when he first touched my clit, and his fangs clicked out in response. Confidently I pricked my tongue on a fang but he growled at me and pulled back. A chill went through me as I thought I'd crossed a line, and my mouth began to fill with blood. Eric looked down on me, his fingers merciless at my centre. My breathing quickened as I began to reach my peak and my mouth opened slightly. He snarled and caught my mouth again with his. Our eyes met and he sucked my tongue into his mouth greedily, and I refused to break the stare. My orgasm crashed over me like a violent wave, and I moaned into Eric's mouth.

He pulled back from my mouth but remained where he was on top as he let me ride out the aftershocks. When my waves subsided, he moved off me and crouched at my feet, licking his lips.

I re-buttoned my jeans and scuttled backwards away from him, suddenly incredibly self conscious. He remained where he was but kept his eyes on me and said nothing. I had no idea what to do or say, I hadn't expected this to happen and I didn't know where it was going. Did Eric need to feed on me? Should I offer?

As if sensing my confusion, Eric stood, strode over to me and offered me a hand. I looked up at him like he'd offered me a severed leg. I gingerly took his hand and he pulled me up to him with a jerk.

He stroked my cheek and drew his fingers down my neck, making me tremble, "Until next time, lover," he whispered with a smile and turned to leave. I watched him go down the steps and then he ran vampire speed on his way. I was lost for words, I couldn't speak. I stumbled back into the house and closed the door shut.

I guess vampires did have outstanding talents of the sexual persuasion.


	4. Good To Know

**Good To Know**

I crawled into bed, but my sleep was disturbed. I couldn't settle. My head was filled with thoughts of what had just happened with Eric and of Bill's impending tribunal. He must have fallen for the blonde waitress from Bon Temps to kill another vampire for her, either that or he'd gone insane. At 4am, I'd had enough of trying to sleep. Throwing back the covers with frustration, I got out of bed and went with renewed intent to my computer. By noon I'd written twenty pages of new material and passed out at the desk.

I awoke hours later with a stiff back and a creaked neck. It had gone dark at some point, and my throat was dry. I moved from the chair and stretched, every bone cracked and it was solemnly obvious I was getting old. I padded through to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. Gazing out of my kitchen window, I watched an older gentleman, who lived further down the road, totter down to the end of the driveway and check his mail in the box. He took a wad of papers from the box and slowly returned up his drive, he struggled slightly up the steps and entered his home. The outside light went off and gave me pause for thought. Life goes on.

I grabbed a bag of chips and parked myself on the sofa, resolved to watching television all night and trying not to think about vampires.

I actually made it to bed that night and I stirred at a respectable 9am the following day. I got myself a coffee and checked my email. My publisher was pleased again, another pay cheque was on the way. Things were looking up, I wouldn't need to get a temporary job after all. I took my coffee out onto the back porch and sat in a recliner, looking out onto the garden. It needed some work doing, the bushes wanted trimming, the grass required cutting and the flower beds needed tending. Today I would do that, I resolved.

I went inside and got changed into a pair of old jeans with more holes in than Swiss cheese and an old navy tee of Jacks', that I couldn't bear to part with. I smiled as I put it on, and wondered what my late husband would think of my life now. He'd be proud. I was happy. Relatively. I went outside and set to work.

By the time I'd finished, hours later, the garden looked immaculate. Pleased with myself, I went into the kitchen and stuck my head in the fridge. Grabbing a Coke, I noticed the Tru Blood bottles and reprimanded myself, I'd not thought of Bill all day. I wondered how he'd gone on.

I rummaged around in my coat pocket for my phone, I pressed a button and it lit up. One answer phone message. I keyed in the number and it put me through to my new message.

_Evelyn. I may be unavailable for a while. Do not be concerned. I shall call on you when I return. Regards, Bill._

Was this something I needed to tell Eric about? I doubted it. Presumably, he'd know already the outcome of Bill's trial. I glanced out of the window, the sun was setting. I'd find out soon.

I showered and changed into clothes more apt for a visit to Fangtasia, a pair of skinny dark grey jeans, some chunky black biker boots and a blood red shirt. I blasted my hair with the dryer and let it fall in its natural wave around my shoulders. I slipped on my leather jacket as I left the house and locked the door behind me.

It didn't take me long to get to the club, where I was looked up and down by the vampire Pam and told I looked edible, before being let in.

The bar was buzzing, even though it had barely been dark for an hour or so, and though most of the patrons were humans, I could see a speckling of vampires already here. I spotted Eric move through the crowd to sit in his throne. Three middle aged human women approached him and when he showed fang to them, my pulse began racing. His head flicked up in my direction and I ducked behind a man covered head to toe in a black PVC gimp outfit, and sidled across to the bar. I pushed myself up onto a bar stool and ordered a whisky sour.

The bartender tended bar at vampire speed and a couple of the ladies who had approached Eric cooed at the other end of the bar at this display. He brought me my drink and I paid him. I glanced across at Eric and his throne, either he didn't know I was here or he was ignoring me. I doubted very much the first. I watched as a young, barely legal ebony haired girl approached Eric with another vampire whose appearance was easily forgettable, so much so I can't recall. After some strained conversation, Eric lurched forward from his chair, said something to the vampire and sat back, touching his fingertips together. The other vampire and his pet quickly scurried off.

I sighed and turned back to my drink, which I hadn't yet touched. Was this a good idea? Did I need to know what Bill's fate had been? He would tell me when he returned and besides Eric was working, he probably didn't have time to nurse my curiosity.

I made my decision to leave and was about to swallow back my whole glass, when a gush of air ruffled my hair and a hand appeared on top of the glass, preventing me from lifting it.

"I do not want a cocktail tonight," Eric whispered in my ear. There was a hush throughout the bar, though the music was still playing, as all the eyes that had been on Eric were now on me, the focus of his attention.

"Screw this," said one of the women at the end of the bar, and grabbed her purse and her friend and left. Obviously she was jealous of the attention I was receiving from Eric. The third friend, I noticed bizarrely, was looking deep into an older looking vampire's eyes. I smiled, I knew that look.

The bar resumed its chatter as the women left and Eric moved his hand from my glass. I looked up at him with a smile and knocked the contents of the glass back in one, "We don't always get what we want," I grinned at him, and he took my hand. I slid off the stool and dutifully followed him through to his office.

Once inside he let go of my hand and shut the door behind me. I perched myself on the edge of his desk.

"Well, here we are again Evie," Eric said, sitting in the chair opposite me, "Care for an encore?"

"I don't see any vampires in need of killing," I said, my eyebrow raised.

Eric smiled, "What brings you here tonight?"

"I want to know what's happened to Bill. The trial was last night and I got a message from him saying he may be away for a while."

"Unfortunately," Eric said, his gaze not leaving my face, "He is still around. The Magister was somewhat innovative with his punishments last night."

I said cautiously, "How do you mean?"

"Bill has become a maker. He has made another vampire."

"Oh," I replied, not sure how Eric expected me to react to that, "So he's fine?"

"Yes."

"Good," I said and stood from the desk. Eric was quickly on his feet to meet me, the minute distance between us irrelevant.

"Why do you care?" he asked, looking down on me, "You haven't been with him."

"He's my friend," I replied, a little confused, "People can be friends without fucking, Eric."

He stroked my cheek and gently leant forward, pressing into me, "But where's the fun in that?"

I smirked, "You're so sure of yourself aren't you?"

"I am."

"Those three women were handing themselves to you on a plate," I said, as his hands began to caress my back.

"Too easy," he smiled.

"So you want me to fight you?" I asked carefully. He didn't reply, I took that as a yes, "Good to know."

His head nestled down at my neck and he placed soft gentle kisses on my favourite spot. I gasped.

"I thought you didn't want a cocktail," I said. His tongue found my ear lobe and I softened against him.

"I've changed my mind," he said into my ear, and I quivered with anticipation.

He let me push his shoulders back, pulling him away from my neck, "What if I don't want you to?" I asked.

"Don't want me to what?" he said as he busied his fingers with the buttons of my shirt, his eyes never left my face. I let out a stifled moan and my eyes rolled back into my head as his cool hands touched my skin.

"To bite me," I breathed in answer. And he slipped my jacket and shirt from my shoulders, trapping my arms in the tangle of fabric. I was at his mercy, his hands groped my breasts through my bra and his thumbs brushed gently over my nipples, straining at the fabric. He caught my lips with his and teased me, not giving me the sweet release of his kiss.

"Do you?" he asked and I looked at him but I didn't answer, "Good to know," he grinned, assuming my silence spoke for me. It did.

He pushed me flat onto to the desk and stood between my legs. He paused and grinned at me, gripping my thighs. He clicked out his fangs and towered above me.

We were disturbed by a knock at the door. I inhaled quickly as Pam swung the door wide; Eric merely turned his head to her. His hands remained on me.

"Compton is here. He needs help with his…problem," she said and noticed I was there, with fewer clothes on than I had arrived in. She smiled approvingly.

"I'll, err…, go now," I stumbled as I struggled to do up the buttons on my shirt. Eric's grasp on my thighs tightened.

"Does he need help _now_?" Eric hissed, ignoring my words.

"The girl with him is beginning to try my patience," Pam replied, sardonically.

What girl? I wondered if this was Sookie, but why did Bill need help with her. I supposed it must be his new child, his baby vampire.

"He can wait. Tell him I am busy," Eric turned back to me, but Pam remained in the doorway.

"He's very insistent," she said, which seemed to have a double meaning, though I wasn't privy to its secret.

Eric met my eye, "We shall continue this another time, lover," he said, and released me from his grip.

I stood and straightened myself up. Eric caught my wrist as I went to leave and pulled me back to him.

"Maybe," I grinned at him confidently and did my best to stroll out of his office. I slipped out the back entrance, unsure if I wanted to meet Bill's offspring, and walked off on my way home.

I arrived home shortly after and plonked myself down at the kitchen table, with my mail which I'd picked up on the way in. My mind was racing as I opened my post. Eric had nearly fed from me. Rather than being a sensual experience like it was with Bill, it had been primitively sexual. I had wanted him to do it and, I admitted to myself, I wanted him to fuck me. I wanted to loose control with him and that scared me.

There was a soft rap at the door and my heart leapt from my chest, I expected it to be Eric. My face must've shown my dismay as I opened the door to find Mrs Wilson bearing this weeks pie.

"Hello my dear," she said and bustled through to the kitchen, "I saw you come home and I haven't had chance to see you lately. Have you been busy working away at that computer? Have you been getting out and meeting people? I told you it would do you good to see folk. It did me wonders when my Stanley passed. I've made you a Mississippi Mud Pie this week," she rattled on.

"Ooh," I said in appreciation, "My favourite. Thank you very much Mrs Wilson."

"You're quite welcome dear," she replied and opened the fridge door, "Oh," she said.

I was oblivious, "Something wrong?"

"I didn't realise this Tru Blood was for people," she said turning to me, a bottle in her hand.

I reeled, "Its not. It's for visitors," I said as she examined the bottle and placed it back in the fridge.

"Is it for those two folks that were here the other night, waiting on your porch, or for that nice Mr Compton?" she asked. She'd met Bill briefly a few weeks previous and he'd charmed her no end.

"Yes," I replied.

"They are pale these vampire folk," she began, tottering towards the front door, "Don't you be letting them keep you up till all hours of the morning. You'll fall behind on your work and we wouldn't be wanting that would we? Though I suppose if they're keeping you company, I don't see why you shouldn't…" she paused, "Enjoy their company."

I smiled at her, she meant well but she was just being nosey, "Well I shall be sure not to let them keep me from my work."

"Ok dear," Mrs Wilson replied and I helped her down the porch steps, "You enjoy your pie now."

"Oh I'm sure I will, thank you again Mrs Wilson." I watched her as she went down the path to the road and turned to go up her own garden path.

Eric appeared from the darkness at the side of the house. He came over to where I stood on the porch and I leant against the rail.

"I agree," he said, looking me up and down.

"Agree with what?"

"Enjoying my company," he replied.

"Really?" I smiled sarcastically and his hand touched my cheek, "I don't think Mrs Wilson would much approve of us out here on the deck."

"Invite me in," he said, looking deep into my eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"So I can finish what you started," he answered, leaning into me. I could feel his excitement pushing against my belly.

Indignantly, "What I started?" I questioned.

"Yes. You didn't come to know about Bill tonight, you came for me."

I stared back at him, "Did you sort Bill's problem?" I asked, moving away from Eric and towards the door.

"Sort of, it's now my problem."

"I guess being Sheriff is not all it's cracked up to be."

"It has its advantages."

"I'll bet," I replied, "Though you can't have everything you want."

He zipped over to me, grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall, "It is not in your best interest to tease a vampire," he hissed, looking down on me.

"Who said I'm teasing?"

Eric growled at me, but released his grip. I stepped over the threshold to the house.

"Invite me in," he repeated sternly.

"No, this is the only safety I have from you."

"Why do you need safety from me?" he jeered, moving to face me, as close to me as he could get.

"Because you're hungry, I can tell you've not fed, your cheeks are pale."

He remained silent but continued to stare me down.

"And you're mad at me for not giving in to you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"…And you're horny," I finished, which drew out his fangs.

"You have no idea," he almost snarled at me, his hands braced across the door way.

I stepped back into the house and shrugged off my jacket, I tossed it casually on the floor. Eric's eyes never left me.

"Why don't you just glamour me?" I said, undoing the top button of my shirt.

"You need to submit to me," he replied and my heart began dancing in my chest. I undid another button, which showed a glimpse of my bra underneath. I kicked off my boots and stepped back again, undoing another button.

"How do I know you won't just kill me?" I asked quietly.

He smiled showing all his teeth, "You'll just have to take that chance," he said. I undid the final two buttons and an earthy low growl emanated from inside him as my shirt fell open.

"Invite me in," he commanded.

I stepped back again, heart pounding and braced myself.

"Come in." The words barely left my mouth before I was pinned, arms above my head to the wall opposite the door.

I struggled to catch my breath, as Eric caught my mouth in a fierce kiss and I lifted my legs around him. His fang caught my lip and he lapped what little blood there was greedily, which only seemed to fuel his desire. I groaned against him, his hands gripping my wrists. His tongue found mine and fought for domination. I gave in; I would never win this game. He brought both my hands together and held them fast while his other hand found my ass. Unable to resist, his other hand joined its mate and squeezed, I dropped my arms around his neck, completely at his desire.

Eric lifted me from the wall, not breaking the kiss, and flung us on the floor. He quickly stripped me of my clothes and moments later I was lay in my underwear beneath him.

He kissed me on my lips briefly before trailing carefully placed kisses down my body, between my breasts and down to my stomach. He caught my leg and licked from calf to thigh up its length and settled in at my centre. Pulling my knickers to one side, he pushed a cool finger into me as his tongue found my clit. When he added another, I moaned and arched my body, and his fingers began their rhythmic stimulus. I was wet already and with the skills of a thousand year old vampire, I came within minutes. I rode out the crests of my orgasm with his fingers inside me and when it subsided, he released himself from his trousers. He crept over me where I lay, his weight resting on his arms either side of me.

Our eyes locked together and he pushed himself firmly into me. I gasped with the sensation as he filled me. He gave me a minute to adjust to him, I'd not been with anyone since…well, it had been long before Jack had become ill that we'd been intimate. Eric began to move and brought me back into the moment, he took long slow movements which unsettled me. He was taking care not to hurt me.

"Harder," I breathed.

He grinned and began to thrust with more force but kept the speed the same. He fell back to his knees and gripped my ass to lift me, changing the angle. I moaned as he began, for want of a better word, fucking me, hitting a part of me deep inside that I didn't know existed. He ploughed into me and I writhed beneath him, unable to escape his intent. Some of his thrusts hurt, but he knew that and a twisted part of me enjoyed those the most.

My eyes rolled back into my head as he gained speed, before I knew what was happening I was on my hands and knees with Eric pistoning into me from behind. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up on my knees to meet him, all the while never loosing momentum. A primal moan passed my lips and I craned my head to one side, offering my neck to him. He licked my neck teasingly, and paused from his thrusts.

"Do it," I begged.

"Why?" he hissed in my ear.

"I…want you…to," I managed to get out.

"Good to know," was his reply, but he didn't bite. Instead he resumed his movements behind me, and groaned into my neck. I came.

He let go of my hair and pushed me forward, pressing my shoulders to the floor submissively, I tried to return his thrusts with my hips.

"Remain still," he commanded, and he pounded at great speed and force into me. It hurt like hell but I liked it, I groaned and moaned with the mixture of the pleasure and the pain. He flipped me over on my back again and resumed his momentum, his head rested in the curve of my neck.

"Oh Eric," I moaned, he was getting harder and harder, if at all possible. The sound of his name must have sent him over the edge and with one final drive he exploded within me and bit down cruelly on my neck. I came again and my hand weaved through his hair. He fed from me as I lay there panting, with him still inside me.

The sensation was inexplicable as he drank and I felt my heart begin to slow down from its earlier rapid beat. He sucked and lapped up my blood with his tongue. I began to feel weak.

"Eric!" I breathed, "I don't feel…" He tore himself away from me, his mouth bloody.

My heart slowed some more and I moved a hand to my neck. Eric slipped out of me and tucked himself back into his trousers.

"Oh god!" I panicked as the wetness on my hand seeped through my fingers. I moved my hand away and heard a faint splash on the floor, my hand shot back to my neck. I wasn't stopping bleeding. I looked up at Eric who must have seen the terror in my eyes. He crouched by me and waited a second before pulling my hand away again, I felt the blood trickle round the back of my neck, and he pushed my hand firmly back to the bite wound.

He bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth, "Drink."

Meekly I looked up at him.

"Evie, I have fed from you and the wound is not closing. If you do not take my blood, you will die."

I reluctantly lapped up the blood trickling from his wrist. It tasted sweet. I'd discovered on the forums when looking for Jack that vampire blood was a great healer for humans, those with physical wounds at least. It wouldn't necessarily work as a cure against human illnesses. I'd discovered this too late.

The wound he'd made on his wrist closed and I immediately began to feel better. Eric loomed above me.

"Remove your hand," he requested and I gingerly moved my hand from my neck.

He inspected it, "That should not have happened," he said, and stroked my cheek, "I haven't caught that artery in decades."

I didn't say a word. He picked me up in his arms as if I were as light as a feather and placed me on the settee, no wait...couch. He covered me with a throw and sat by me.

"You must rest," he said looking down on me where I lay, "But you will be fine," he paused, "I apologise." It hadn't been intentional, or I would've been sprawled out on the floor in a pool of my own blood. Or was this what Eric had meant to do, a little voice in my head asked. I dismissed that thought.

I smiled up at him and noticed his eyes were glittery and the light from the lamp behind him frolicked on the ceiling.

"That's unusual," I said, he smiled back at me.

"What is?"

"An apology from a vampire," I replied, realising that my view of the dancing light was due to my ingestion of his blood.

Eric smirked, "Highly unusual," he agreed and leant in towards me, "Come see me sometime." He placed a lingering kiss on my lips which tingled with blue electricity bolts and took his leave.

Perhaps vampires were as dangerous as people said.


	5. Blood Delusions

**AN - **Thankyou so much for the reviews**, **especially chesi66, some of your questions have definately fueled my creative juices!

Afraid there isn't much sugar in this chapter but I figured maybe a bit more plot was needed.

Much love Flamink x

**Blood Delusions**

_I was waiting in Eric's office. I'd been waiting for at least half an hour and I was pacing the breadth up and down. The door finally opened and Eric strode in, leafing through some papers. He placed them on the table and sat down in his desk chair._

"_Come here," he ordered and I moved obligingly over to him and perched on his desk in front of him. He shuffled his chair into the desk, forcing my legs to spread wider over him. His hands caressed my thighs and he pulled me from the desk onto his lap to straddle him. He leaned in to kiss me…_

I awoke with a start. What the fuck was that? I was confused. Had I been dreaming? Again? I looked around; I was in my own bed, in my own house. The day was just dawning. I rubbed my neck and recalled my encounter with Eric a few nights ago. It had both scared and excited me but I had a niggling feeling that I was in over my head. I'd no idea why a thousand year old vampire would be interested in me, much less carried out a well timed unintentional 'accident'. What can I say, I'd had plenty of time to obsess over the situation, but this dreaming thing was beginning to bug me. Several times I had had…sexy…dreams of Eric. Not that I'm saying I didn't enjoy them, but it sure as hell wasn't my usual routine. I had to bite the bullet and go see Eric about this.

I'm not ashamed to say I spent most of the day lounging around the house in my pyjama bottoms and t shirt. I pottered around in the kitchen, wrote on the forums and called my mother who was hardly pleased I'd rung as I'd woken her up. She had few words to say to me, she'd not agreed with my decision to move halfway across the world. She told me that Mr Johnson from the Butchers Shop on the High Street had passed on and that his niece had become one of those vampire people she'd seen on TV and that my father was snoring his head off next to her. She'd finished by telling me to call her more often, but not when she was sleeping. I'd told her I was sorry and that I'd ring her in the week. She'd hung up on me.

I showered at tea time as it was growing dark and towel dried my hair and put some product in it. I dressed into some blue jeans and a white tee and sprawled out on the sofa. I was undecided. Should I go and see Eric, or was I asking for trouble?

I flicked on the television and watched the AVL's representative Nan Flannigan in a rather heated discussion with that guy from the Fellowship of the Sun. They argued on about the vampires having equal rights as humans. While the Newlin guy had a point about vampires just being able to glamour humans, the rest of the stuff he was saying was absolute bullshit. Going on and on about the vampires being the Devil's children and sent here to test all of God's followers and that all the vampires were ruthless killers. The newscaster refereeing the two told them there was no more time and ironically cut to a story about the killings in Bon Temps. A human serial killer. I turned off the TV.

I dozed off with a smile on my face thinking of how tongue in cheek the placing of those two news items had been. Eric would smirk when I told him about it. He'd cup my face and pull me close. He'd kiss me and pick me up and lay me on his desk. He'd bare his fangs at me and pull down my jeans. He'd bite my thigh and drink….

"Argh!" I woke from my daydream, infuriated. I marched out of the house, grabbing my jacket and keys on the way. I had to see Eric about this; this was beyond a joke now.

It didn't take me long to get there, intent drove me, to Fangtasia. I stood in line patiently and was let in by a vampire I didn't recognise, a man in a black suit, somewhat oriental. I heard a faint clicking sound as I entered, like something mechanical moving, but dismissed it. It was really busy and the bar was pretty crowded so I didn't bother ordering a drink and instead went through the door marked 'Employees Only'. I figured I wouldn't get told off too much. A voice in my head told me that, actually, I might. I shook my head and headed towards Eric's office door. As I reached for the handle I heard the noise again and curiosity got the better of me.

I followed it down the little hallway and to a door at the far end. On opening it I was met with darkness, I took a second for my eyes to adjust and ventured in. I left the door ajar and the light from the hallway showed me there were some steps to the left, I crept down them and peered down into what seemed to be the basement.

Sure enough there was the mechanical thing I'd heard. A big circular structure fixed to the ceiling with throngs and chains that hung down from it like stalactites. Perhaps what I should've noticed first, and maybe this said more about my character than I realised, were the people attached to the ends of those chains.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I took in the scene before me. People chained in a dungeon, forced to sit on a cold concrete floor, surrounded by filth I noticed aswell. What could I do? Nothing, until I confronted Eric about it. As I turned and began to creep back up the stairs; I was met by the feet of the oriental vampire. I looked up and he hissed at me and grabbed me by the arm tightly.

"Hey!" I protested, "What do you think you're doing?"

He remained silent and dragged me out of the door and along the corridor to Eric's office. He kicked the door open and it swung ajar with ease. Eric barely raised an eyebrow as the vampire threw me on the office floor.

"Well, well Evie," Eric said with a smirk, "What have you been up to?"

He knew damn well what I'd discovered, but I played along anyway, "I've found your dungeon that's what!" I replied, getting to my feet.

The other vampire was behind me in an instant, his hand pushing my head to one side revealing my neck to him. I heard his fangs click out and he moved in closer. I began panicking. I looked longingly at Eric. He didn't as much as glance back.

"Chow. Enough!" Eric commanded, literally a split second before fangs penetrated my skin. Chow released me, and left the office and I collapsed to the floor, fighting back the tears. Eric stood and came over to me.

"I told you to come see me," Eric said, crouching next to me, "Not come to snoop around."

He offered me his hand, I slapped it away.

"I didn't come because you told me to, but because of these bloody dreams I keep having."

Eric grinned, "Come sit with me in the bar."

"What?" I said, standing upright.

"I have to make my appearance. The fans will be expecting me," he rose and opened the door.

I eyed him suspiciously but walked by him.

As I passed, he said, "Besides, you cannot cause a scene out there."

I huffed at him and waited for him to lead the way. He went by me and led us out into the crowd. I heard whispers I wouldn't have normally been able to hear. They were wondering who I was. Some recognised me from the last time I was here. Some thought I was a vampire and some thought I was simply vampire bait.

Eric sat in his throne and gestured for me to sit by him.

"Why do you do this?" I asked, referring to his lauding himself in front of these people.

"It pays the bills," he replied, assuming a pose.

"And the people…downstairs?" I sat.

"They are helping me with my enquiries regarding a number of crimes against vampires," he answered.

"What kind of crimes?" I asked.

"A variety," he replied vaguely.

"Eric!" I said frustrated.

"Evie," he smiled, leaned over to me and flashed his fangs, which earned a fuss from a group of wannabe fang bangers all dressed in black leather in the centre of the bar.

I ignored his scare tactics, "Show me those again and I might have to break them off," I threatened boldly, though we both knew it was a completely empty threat.

"I've told you before," he replied, gazing at my neck, "It's not wise to tease a vampire. Remember what happened last time." He retracted his fangs and relaxed back into his seat.

Hmm, I did remember what happened last time. Last time he'd ripped my throat out after sex and given me his blood to heal me.

His blood. That was why I was dreaming of him.

"Your blood?" I stated, though it was more of a question, "The dreams?"

Eric glanced at me, "Yes?"

"That's why I'm dreaming of you. Your blood is doing this to me?"

"The blood merely emphasises the attraction you have to me, I can also feel your emotions," he answered, "I can tell when you're feeling playful, thinking about me."

So I was right, there had been an ulterior motive to our encounter. I cursed myself; I should've expected something like this.

"So you can tell when I'm pissed off with you?" I smirked, "Or is it purely a selective hearing type of thing?"

He ignored me. Definitely selective.

"Can I stop it?" I asked.

"No," Eric replied bluntly, "Why would you want to?"

It was a good job it was a rhetorical question, as I didn't have an answer.

"You know you should turn them in to the police," I said, returning to an earlier subject, "They are human. They should be tried with human rules."

"We vampires deal with our…issues, differently to the way humans handle them. Believe me there are vampires who would do a lot worse than I have."

I shuddered to think about that

"Remember Bill's punishment?" he continued.

I did, but chose to move the conversation along, "Will you kill them?"

Eric turned to look at me, "Some, maybe, if they are unresponsive."

I wasn't as surprised as I should've been at this statement, but I found myself wondering how long those people had been down there and what they'd actually done, and whether it was something worth getting involved in. my cowardice decided against it, I wouldn't be able to do anything anyway and I was in enough trouble with Eric as it was. He wouldn't kill them surely.

"You know," I pointed out, "You still haven't told me about the vampire who had the 'accident'" I picked my words carefully.

"Would you prefer me to tell you or lock you down in the basement with the others? Maybe you'd find that exciting, being chained up in my basement. Maybe I'd come down and make you scream in ways you can't imagine," he smiled sadistically at me and I knew what he was implying was sexual, my heart skipped a beat and I realised he knew it had. He grinned at me.

"If the police find out you're keeping captives, you won't be able to hide in vampire politics then."

Eric hissed quietly at me, in barely a whisper, "Evie, you won't last much longer if you keep pushing this."

"I'm aware of that," I replied, realising I was getting too comfortable around Eric and cast my gaze to my feet.

A middle aged American approached Eric. He had cropped light brown hair and green eyes, which he couldn't take off Eric.

"Siir," he stumbled, and knelt at Eric's feet compliantly, "I offer myself to you. Do with me as you wish."

Eric glanced quickly at me before leaning towards the man and catching his gaze.

"What is your name?" Eric asked. I watched in amazement as Eric glamoured the man in front of us. Nobody else in the bar realised this was happening, I noticed.

"Shane, Shane King," he replied.

"Well, Shane. I want you to go on home and fuck your wife like it was your first time together," Eric said gazing deep into Shane's eyes. I noticed the white mark of a missing wedding band on Shane's finger and was impressed with Eric's attention to detail, "Tell her you love her and you're grateful for everything she does for you," Eric finished. He leaned back in his chair and looked at me. Shane stood, turned and left the bar without another word or look at anyone.

"Was that for my benefit?" I asked, in disdain, "Want to prove you can still glamour people?"

"Evie, I'm not all bad. I was human once you know, though it was a long time ago," he replied, with a raise of an eyebrow, "You want a drink?"

"Sure," I said unappreciatively. I was actually a little parched.

Eric beckoned somebody towards the bar and a waitress tottered over in heels she couldn't balance on with an order pad and pen.

"A drink, Master?" she asked, obediently. She was clad in a red corset tied with jet black laces up its middle, it barely covered her assets. Her lower half was similarly clad, in a figure hugging skimpy black skirt. She had long slender legs, I was immediately jealous.

"The lady will have a whisky sour," he ordered, remembering what I drank, "Nothing for me, I shall eat later," he shot a glance at me as the waitress wobbled off.

_Definitely in enough trouble already_, I thought.

"Have you seen Bill recently?" Eric asked unexpectedly.

I was caught somewhat off guard, "No."

"Good," he replied. Hmm, what did that mean?

"I haven't even had a message from him. Why'd you ask?"

"I thought as much," Eric replied, "I returned his problem to him. I wondered if he'd introduced you to her."

"Nope, not met her."

"It is good you aren't seeing him as much," he stated.

I rolled my eyes, "And why would that be?"

"He is not a good influence," he answered cryptically.

"What? Why would I be influenced by him?"

"You're human, you can't help not being. You're being influenced by me now."

"Oh really?"

"You should be careful and watch yourself around him, that's all," he replied, noticing the tone in my voice.

Another warning about Bill, I wondered if I should take heed of it. Could the smooth, friendly, if a little withdrawn, vampire I knew be such a danger to me? Though, I reasoned, I hadn't seen him in a while, but he was working. Even if the ethics of said work were, shall we say, debatable. I shrugged, there was probably more to that than I knew.

"Have you heard anything on your forums about a missing vampire in Texas?" he asked directly. I hadn't realised Eric knew I used vampire based internet forums. I supposed he had to know everything being Sherriff and all.

I thought about his question for a second, "There was a post a few weeks ago from one of the people on there who don't like vampires. They were discussing something called 'Meeting the Sun', seemed pretty intense," I told him.

"Did you read it all?" Eric questioned intensely.

"No, it didn't interest me."

"Can you show it to me?"

"I don't have my computer," I replied, unsure of what I was jumping into feet first.

"You may use mine," he said as the waitress returned with my drink, "But for now drink. And then dance for me," he nodded towards the pole a few feet in front of him, where a scantily clad lady was gyrating and flinging herself about the pole.

I laughed, "I don't think so."

"Suit yourself," he replied with a smirk and moved to a more comfortable spot in his chair, "Would've been more entertaining to pass the night watching you dance for me."

"You'll never get me up there," I scoffed, "I'd do myself an injury."

"Lesser women have tried it to seduce me and failed. What makes you think you would embarrass yourself?"

I didn't have an answer, "You won't make me do it."

"What makes you think I won't?" he smiled at me, and I took a swig of my drink.

"Have you met Sookie Stackhouse yet?" he asked, though I wasn't sure why.

"Nope," I replied, "I guess Bill doesn't want to introduce me to his family."

Eric said, "He has confided in you in the past, I assumed he would have done the same on this occasion," he paused, "This waitress intrigues me."

"Intrigues you?" I questioned.

"Yes, she is different."

"So I've heard," I said and rolled my eyes, "You shouldn't be jealous of things you can't have."

Eric replied flatly, "In time, I have whatever and whomever I want."

Cocky bastard, I thought.


	6. Research

**Research - 6**

I sat next to Eric for the remainder of the evening. We didn't speak much more, but instead watched the patrons of the bar. My writer's instinct flared and burnt brightly as I studied them and locked information in to my head. Some people were there purely to get hit on by vampires, of which there were at least 8 in the bar tonight, not including Eric or staff, whilst others were more than content to watch.

They were voyeurs, who got off on observing those exhibitionists who thrived on being watched. With vampires thrown into the mix it was an incredibly potent cocktail of emotions and sensation. I could feel the electricity buzzing through them all in the room. Some of the emotion was directed at Eric, who lapped up the attention like a regal monarch, sat up high on his throne. I wondered aloud if vampires had Kings and Queens, like we did in the UK, would he be considered for the post. Eric simply smiled at me, humouring me with his brief acknowledgement of my voice and returned his attention to surveying the crowd.

I rolled my eyes and admitted to myself this was not the vampire I would get information from. That had been made painfully clear on several occasions. Returning my interest to the people, I switched my concentration to the vampires, who seemed pretty much run of the mill, as far as vampires go. That was until later on, towards the 1am closing time, when a dark haired man walked into the bar, a vampire. He perched himself on a bar stool and ordered a Tru Blood. His hair was cut in a short relatively modern style and it suited him. From the way he was dressed and held himself I didn't think he'd long been a vampire, Levi's, cowboy boots and a flannel shirt. Nursing his drink, he scanned the crowd and his eyes landed on me, dark grey eyes with a fleck of green in them. How on earth I could see that with the distance between us I'd no idea. But I stared right back at this mysterious vampire. I wanted to go meet him; it was as if just by looking at me, he understood me. I couldn't look away, I began to stand but a cool hand on my arm stopped me.

"Evie," Eric said quietly, "What are you doing?"

I tuned my gaze to Eric, "I…I was going to meet that guy over there."

"Sit back down Evie," and I humbly obliged. I was bewildered. I looked back at the vampire, whose gaze had not left me. I began to watch his eyes again, his cool grey eyes…

Eric summoned the vampire over to him with a single wiggle of his index finger. The vampire rose gracefully and sauntered across the room.

"Evening Sheriff," he said, casting his eyes at me, "May I sit with you." It was more a statement than a question.

"Ye…" I began but Eric cut me off.

"No you may not. What is your business here tonight, Stephan?"

"I thought one of your humans here may know something about the disappearance of my brother, Sheriff," he replied coolly, "Since you didn't know anything, I figured maybe they did, but maybe didn't know they did."

"You think another vampire has killed Daniel?" Eric replied, reading between the lines, "You should've asked me first."

I watched this exchange with amazement.

"I apologise Sheriff. I am asking your permission now," Stephan asked politely, I didn't think vampires did polite.

"You may speak to those remaining, but you may not glamour the human with me to enable you to speak with her," Eric replied sternly.

_Whoa, hang on a minute, glamour me? Oh fuck._

"You should not have been so bold," Eric added, "Next time I will not be as lenient."

Stephan didn't speak, but nodded and hung his head.

"You may go about your business," Eric allowed, and I watched Stephan slink away back to the bar.

I was aghast for words, I looked at Eric, who ignored me and watched Stephan begin his questions.

"Pam," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked bemused, but quickly shut my mouth when Pam appeared by Eric's side in a flash. She crouched and he whispered something to her, she nodded.

Eric turned to me and offered me his hand, "Come."

I obediently took his hand and followed him out of the bar and to his office. Stephan shot me an _'I've not finished with you'_ look and I looked away quickly as we passed through the crowd.

Eric was silent until we were in his office. He gestured to the chair behind the desk, "Sit," he commanded, and I unquestioningly took the seat. He came over to me and opened a drawer to my left, pulling out a laptop computer.

Eric placed it on the desk in front of me, opened the lid and turned it on. He stood close to my left, "Show me."

His words had turned very curt and abrupt, I thought I'd done something wrong, "Eric, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was trying to glamour me. Who is he anyway? Why do you care if he…" I stopped mid sentence and stared at the floor in front of his desk.

Daniel.

Eric's eyes must've been burning a hole in the back of my head as I turned to look at him, his gaze bored down on me, "We will speak of this another time, Evelyn," he said sternly, using my full name as if he were telling me off, "Show me your article."

"I, err…" I stuttered, but said no more and turned to the laptop.

Quickly finding the web browser, I brought up the graciously titled 'Vampire Information Forum' and logged on. Somebody had posted about the deaths of the vampires in Bon Temps in a fire…I would read that later. I scrolled through past messages and found the one I was looking for, 'Meeting the Sun'.

Eric's hands sat either side of the keyboard on the desk and he tilted forwards in a crouch over my shoulder to read it. His proximity began to stir excitement in my loins, but something told me now was not the time.

In essence the post was regarding a myth in human eyes called Meeting the Sun. A process carried out by a vampire which ultimately ended in his death, burning in the sun. Forum members were discussing the morality of such an issue. A couple of days ago, a reply had been put up from a member called 'SunLover'. Both Eric and I froze when we read it.

_Fuck the lot of them. All vampires should Meet the Sun. I'm just elated that God has given me the opportunity to see it for myself. _

I rapidly brought up SunLover's profile page. I scrolled though a warble of irrelevant biography stuff and to the part both Eric and I wanted to know.

_Hometown: Dallas TX._

"Eric, I..." I faltered as I looked at his face, a single red tear slipped down his cheek. He rose and turned away from me. Whether he was upset, angry of just embarrassed I didn't know, but my legs urged me to go to him.

I stood and went over, he looked down on me with uncertainty in his blue eyes.

"You think that could be your missing vampire?" I asked and touched his cool arm.

"Godric," he said quietly and took a minute to recover himself. I'd never seen a shocked vampire before.

"Well, now you know you can go to Dallas and find him," I said.

He nodded, "Yes we can." He pulled out his phone, dialled and spoke in a language I didn't recognise.

"Well I'll go and let you get on with your arrangements," I said quietly to him, and went to go past him to the door.

Eric grabbed my arm and put the phone to his chest, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Home," I replied, a little confused.

Eric smiled at me, "It'll be good research for you; you're coming to Dallas with me."

"I am?" I replied stunned, Eric knew I was a writer?

"Yes, I can't leave you here with Stephan asking questions. Who know what accidents you may divulge," he grinned at me. So I was right! The 'accidentally' dead vampire was Daniel.

A realisation dawned in my mind, "Whoa, hang on just a second. He was glamouring me."

Eric gaze on me turned icy, "Was he?" he said with a raised eyebrow, other than that his face was unreadable. Though we both knew Stephan would've been successful in his attempts, had Eric not stepped in.

We both fell silent, eyeing each other with an unspoken converse.

I spoke cautiously, understanding why I had to accompany him, "I'll need to pack some clothes."

"We'll stop by yours on the way," Eric replied and returned to his phone, making arrangements.

I plonked myself back down in the desk chair and sighed.

Vampire research, my ass.


	7. Dallas Bound

**Dallas Bound**

A little while later we were well on our way to Dallas in Eric's Corvette. We'd stopped by my place and I'd packed an overnight bag and grabbed my laptop, while Eric spoke to someone on his phone. I wasn't necessarily sure this voyage was a good idea, but I certainly didn't like the alternative of waiting at home for Stephan to show up, glamour his way into my brain and take what knowledge he needed then kill me. Eric had been silent for most of our journey so far. He was driving quickly, but it didn't bother me, the stable hum of the tyres on the road kept drifting me off into slumber. I dreamt, of course I did.

I was in the bathroom at home, brushing my wet hair in the mirror. I'd had a shower and I was wrapped up in a towel. Hands encircled my waist and one sneaked its way under my towel and teased its way down my belly to my thigh. I gasped at his touch and leant back into him, "Oh Eric," I moaned.

"Yes lover?"

His voice woke me up completely and I saw him looking at me with a big grin, "Dreaming of me?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He smirked and returned his eyes to the road.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Dallas, not far from the hotel," he replied, "Maybe twenty minutes or so."

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard, 3.45am. We'd made good time, really good time. I guess Eric had been driving faster than I thought. Maybe to beat the sun, I mused, and looked out of my window. It was still really dark out, but we were in the city now. High rise buildings and office blocks passed us by, and people on the street looked miniscule in comparison.

"Do you have to book a special room at the hotel?" I asked, making conversation.

"Hotel Carmilla caters specifically for vampires," he replied.

"So all the rooms are light tight?"

"Yes."

"Even mine?" I assumed he'd booked us separate rooms, how naïve of me.

"You'll be sharing my suite," he said matter of fact.

"How convenient for you," I replied sarcastically, but smiled inwardly.

"Yes," he said simply.

A thought crossed my mind, "Do you have a coffin?" I asked, tactlessly.

He chuckled, "No. There will be a bed."

"So," I said, taking a breath, "Daniel."

There was an unsettling quiet in the car and Eric kept his eyes on the road.

"Am I right in thinking Daniel was the vampire who had an accident in your office?"

"You really wish to know?" he replied after a pause.

"Not especially but if his brother decides to come a calling on me, then I'd like to be prepared."

"We'll talk about it later," he said pulling into the drive of Hotel Carmilla.

"So long as we will," I answered, as I opened my door and vacated my seat.

A valet and a busboy appeared immediately. Eric handed the keys to the valet, while the busboy got our cases from the car.

I dutifully followed Eric inside. The hotel lobby was lush, and only left my imagination wondering as to the quality of the rooms stacked high on floors above us. Morbidly I took a minute to muse how many people had died in those rooms. Either unsuspecting of their companions' nature and intentions or whether voluntarily submitting themselves.

Eric checked us in and handed me a key card. He gestured towards the lift…elevator, and waited for me to lead the way.

I ambled over in silence, taking in the vampires and humans alike sitting in the lobby. Eric pressed the button and the doors swished open smoothly. I stepped in after Eric and stood somewhat nervously in front of him. I don't know if I expected him to ravish me right there in the lift, or if I was being too self-absorbed. In truth I didn't really think Eric's reasoning for bringing me with him was entirely accurate. Stephan had neither proof nor inclination to believe I had anything to do with his brother's disappearance, regardless of the fact he seemed to be able to glamour me. Which was yet another topic that needed discussion. As the elevator zoomed its way up to the, I glanced at my key card, ninth floor, I found myself wondering if Daniel had been Stephan's human brother or his vampire brother, and was it just Eric that couldn't glamour me?

The elevator stopped on the 7th to pick up a bellboy and his luggage rack with some cases on. Eric shifted in the elevator closer to me, but didn't touch me, to make room for the bellboy. Barry, I noticed his name badge read.

Two floors up and we slipped out of the elevator and went down the corridor. Eric let us in to room 917 and strode in before me.

The room was incredibly decadent, dark walls with luxurious wallpaper that I immediately wanted to touch. There was a grey leather suite in front of a fireplace in a wall in the centre of the room, which had been lit. I wandered inside with amazement. My bags had already been placed on a table behind the settee. I saw the back of Eric disappear behind the dividing wall with the fireplace in and followed him.

I'm not entirely sure I didn't expect to see the enormous king size bed, but I took a sharp intake of breath when I saw it. Dark red sheets screaming opulence and a sumptuous white shaggy rug at the foot of the bed. Windowless, I noticed. Eric was sat at the bottom of the bed, staring at me.

"Why am I really here?" I asked, "And don't lie to me."

He didn't move or speak.

"Unless it's purely to keep me out of trouble," I paused, a thought generating, "Or to keep me in it?"

Feeling confident, I shrugged off my jacket and let it drop to the floor, kicking off my shoes I walked casually over to him. I ran my fingers through his long hair and stood in front of him. He reached up and took my hands in his and pulled me closer to him. His forehead rested against my chest and he placed my arms around his neck, so his own could snake around my waist to draw me closer. He inhaled me deeply.

Leaning back onto the bed, he pulled me on top of him. I looked down on him and he stroked my hair from my face, his hand rested on my neck.

"Eric, why am I here?" I repeated.

At vampire speed I was flipped over as Eric took hold of me by my neck and pinned me to the bed, looming above me.

"Always with the questions," he stated, "Why this? Why that?"

My chest was rising and falling at a remarkable rate as my blood responded to him and rocketed through my veins.

"You always avoid answering me," I replied, and tried to push him from me. Despite his blood inside me, he held me fast, "Eric, let me go."

"You've nowhere to go," he whispered, "You're here with me."

My heart missed a beat, my breath caught in my throat. Though my resolve remained steady, "And why is that? Why am I here?"

Strangely he answered me, "I want you where I can see you. I cannot make you forget what you saw, and I cannot kill you…" he paused and slid out his fangs menacingly, "Yet."

"I'm not scared," I replied, slowly. Liar.

"You should be. How do you know you're not here purely for me to drain?" He moved his mouth to my throat, where he had bitten me only days before.

"You wouldn't have given me your blood," I replied.

He lifted his head and smiled at me, "You think?"

"Yes, I'd be dead already if that's what you intended. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

Eric raised an eyebrow, his fangs shining.

I continued, "And you trust me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," I answered cockily, "We wouldn't be sharing a room otherwise. You know I wouldn't open a window or stake you while you sleep."

Eric cocked his head and kissed me, forcefully he drove his tongue into my mouth and I tried to fight back but got lost in his efforts. Damn, he was good, and he knew it too.

I wanted him to kiss me for an eternity and fuck me senseless on that shaggy white rug in front of the fire, but he pulled back away from me and resumed his position at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shuffling to sit next to him.

"I must find Godric," he stated, and clicked in his fangs.

"Eric, it's nearly sunrise. You should rest, we'll have all tomorrow night to look for him," I appeared to have volunteered myself to help.

He nodded silently.

"Who is Godric to you anyway? An old friend?" I asked, pushing my luck.

Eric rose and went to stand by the fire.

"You seem very concerned is all," I continued, remaining where I was, "I figured you were close."

"Godric is my maker," Eric replied softly.

"Oh," I said surprised, "So he's like your Dad?"

"Father, Brother, Son," Eric mumbled, though I understood them, the words didn't sound English. I wasn't sure I was meant to hear them.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" I asked.

He nodded his head but looked into the fire, "Pam has sent me some correspondence indicating that Godric is with the Fellowship of the Sun."

I thought about that for a little while, the suspicious alarm going off in my head, "Presumably he's quite a bit older than you?" I asked.

"Yes…" Eric was aware what I was going to ask him next.

"He must have gone with them willingly," I said abruptly and Eric shot me a deadly glare, I explained myself, "What I mean is that for example, I can't move an inch if you have a hold of me unless you want me to and Godric is older than you so presumably he is stronger."

"He is over twice my age," Eric said.

"No human could overpower him then?"

He shook his head, "I did have my suspicions. Something is amiss," Eric shared with me, understanding what I meant. It was a nice feeling, him sharing with me, but not one I'd better get used to, my common sense told me.

I smiled and slipped off the bed and padded towards him, my feet enjoying the feel of the lush carpet beneath them, "You'll find him," I said and patted his arm, supportively.

I don't know what I thought I'd achieve by that but I paced through into the living area and found the mini bar instead of thinking. Eric followed me in.

"You mind?" I asked waving a chocolate bar at him from the fridge.

"Go ahead," he said sitting down in the sofa. I joined him and sat opposite with my chocolate and a can of Coke.

I opened the can, took a swig and placed it on the table at the end of the settee. Next to the coaster was a room service guide, I picked it up and scanned through it.

"What's does ordering a Blood Feast involve?" I asked, Eric looked at me and grinned.

"Want to find out?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not really my thing but you go ahead," I replied sweetly.

"It's a selection of each blood group," Eric said.

"Cool," I mumbled quietly and placed the guide back on the table. I wasn't too keen on finding out the delivery of such a Blood Feast, though to a vampire I'm sure the prospect of said feast would've sounded highly desirable. I sat back into the settee and tucked my legs in under me. I noticed how much more comfortable it was than my sofa at home and shrewdly decided that a wipe clean leather couch was a much more practical asset in a Vampire Hotel.

Eric gazed across at me with heavy eyes. He was equally comfortable on the matching settee, though he seemed weary.

"You should get some rest," I said, as if I knew what was best for him, "It must be nearly dawn now."

"It is, almost," he replied.

"Oh," I said, a little confused, "Do you not just fall to sleep then?"

He smiled at me, "No. I could stay awake all day if needs be, but I'd be weakened and I would start to bleed."

I nodded; did that mean he was going to stay awake all day? I hoped he didn't think he had to on my behalf; I would be perfectly fine during the day. Wouldn't I?

"I will go in a little while," he said softly.

"Ok," I replied and I shuffled down to rest my head on the cushion and closed my eyes, yawning sleepily. After a few minutes, a thought slowly processed in my head, I knew that vampire children had the ability to sense their maker and maybe that was why Eric was waiting to sleep till after dawn. He wanted to know if Godric had Met the Sun. Begrudgingly my eyes opened and I glanced across at Eric. He'd lain down across the sofa and was perfectly still. His long stature barely fit and his feet hung over the edge. I looked at his face, which was incredibly calm and peaceful; a small smile graced his lips.

Godric lived.

I drifted off to sleep with a smile across my own face and I slept soundly.

No dreams at all.


	8. The Sherriff's Perrogative

**The Sherriff's Perrogative**

Some hours later, I rolled over onto my back and almost fell off the settee. I stretched and yawned as I took in my surroundings. Gradually I realised where I was and rose to a sitting position.

Eric still slept undisturbed across from me. Though I must admit the fact he hadn't moved at all and the fact he looked kind of, well, dead was startlingly humbling to me.

I padded silently into the bedroom, as if a noise would disturb him and took a cover from the bed. I trotted back into the living area and covered Eric over with the throw. I knelt down next to his head and gently moved his hair from his eyes. His skin was cold.

My eyes traced his face, the curve of his brow to the tip of his nose and across his lips, which could say and do wonders. He scared me. Though not for the reasons I should be scared of him. A powerful, silent killer, I'd seen it with my own eyes. Danger in the flesh; in more ways than one. His strong hands could snap me like a twig, break my neck. He could drain me dry if he so desired to. Yet, I felt an odd easiness when I was with him. He made me nervous but I feared that was because of the feeling growing deep inside me. I trusted him, though whether that was a good idea or not I didn't know yet. He might turn round to bite me in my ass. Hmm, that might be nice.

I smiled and shook my head. It was too soon. These were not thoughts I needed to be thinking right now. Rationalism took over, I should think of him as just an exciting sexual encounter and enjoy it while it lasted, for that was all he wanted from me, and to drink from me I supposed as well. Though to a vampire, the two went hand in hand.

I stood and took my laptop case from the table and took it through into the bedroom. I removed it from its bag and plugged it in at a socket. I sprawled out on the bed and turned it on, taking a minute to enjoy the soft velvetiness of the sheets. The clock on the desktop read 3:30PM, gosh I'd slept half the day away though I reasoned it was ok since I'd been up all night and probably would be tonight too.

I logged on to the forum, I'd been curious about this Meeting the Sun. I re-read the post Eric and I had read in his office. The mechanics behind the process were pretty simple; a vampire was left outside at the mercy of the sun at dawn. He would burn and experience the true death. Exploring the internet told me the Fellowship of the Sun believed that all vampires should meet God's glorious light and members of the society were avidly waiting for a vampire to Meet the Sun at their hands. I hoped this vampire would not be Godric, for Eric's sake.

Checking my emails, I discovered I had a few junk and one from my publisher. This was an email I was pleased to read. They wanted me to travel to their London offices to discuss my book as soon as possible. I pulled out my phone from my jeans pocket and begin to dial the number, when I realised the office in London would be shut. It was 10pm in the UK now; I would call first thing in the morning.

My stomach grumbled; reminding me I'd not eaten in a while. I knew I should write but instead curiosity got the better of me and I slipped off the bed to pull on my boots, which still lay where I'd kicked them off. I glanced at Eric as I picked my key card up from the table and wondered what time he would stir. I shrugged and left the hotel room.

Walking softly down the corridor to the elevator I noticed there were no windows at all, no possibility of any light seeping through. A heavily built man stood at the entrance to the lift. He smiled politely as he pressed the button for me. I assumed he was a security guard, as he was dressed in a black uniform. Very smart, I thought. I guessed that was part of the attraction of this hotel. It was guarded during the day so sleeping vampires may rest in peace, if you'll forgive the pun.

I pressed the button for the lobby and the doors slid shut silently. It didn't take long to reach its destination and the doors swished open onto a bustle of humans busying themselves with cleaning and mundane chores. At least they wouldn't disturb their guests with their noise.

I wandered through the people and across to a lady stood at a podium.

"Good afternoon miss," she said politely, "Do you wish to dine with us?"

"Yes please," I said, keenly. I hadn't expected there to be an actual restaurant with food.

"We cater for all our guests," she smiled, acknowledging the surprise in my voice, "If you'd follow me."

She took a menu from underneath her podium and trotted off. I followed dutifully after her. She sat me next to a blacked out window, which gave me a wonderful view of the city. I'd presumed I was on the ground floor, it appeared I wasn't.

"Can I get you a drink whilst you decide?" she asked, placing the menu in front of me.

"Yes please, I'll have an iced tea."

"Coming right up," she said with a big smile and left me to peruse the menu.

I decided on the Pasta Carbonara with Chicken and closed the menu and pushed it to one side. A waitress delivered my drink to me and I ordered my meal, placing it on the room bill. I was sure Eric wouldn't mind, I mean a girl did have to eat. Tough, if he did. She took my order with a massively overdone grin and as she turned to leave I noticed two red marks on her neck. The tell tale sign of a vampire liaison. I caught myself absent minded rubbing my own neck where I'd been bitten.

There were few other people in the restaurant. An older gentleman, who looked out of place in an establishment such as this, sat a few tables away from me. His trilby hat placed on the table and a walking stick propped against the vacant chair across from him. He noticed me looking at him and politely tipped his head. I smiled back and he returned his attention to his coffee and the paper he was reading.

A middle aged lady, dressed over the top in an emerald evening gown sipped a champagne flute whilst talking to a much younger boy, whose casual blue jeans and t shirt combination didn't match his companions' attire at all.

Two scantily clad girls, much younger than I am, sat across the other side of the restaurant and I could see they'd been burning the candle at both ends from where I sat. They sat lethargically in their seats and seemed to be barely sharing any conversation.

I sipped my iced tea and the waitress brought over my meal. I tucked in, I hadn't realised how hungry I actually was. When the waitress returned to check my meal was ok a few minutes later, she asked if I would like any supplements with my meal. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Some of our human guests request a vitamin supplement with their meals, most ask for B12," she replied.

"Oh, um, no thank-you," I said.

"Are you sure? Your vampire would thank you for it. B12 assists with the formation of blood."

"Maybe tomorrow," I smiled, just wanting her to leave me alone. She nodded with a smirk, making some assumption about me. I returned to the last few mouthfuls of my meal and finished my drink wishing I could know what she was thinking.

I left the restaurant and returned to the main lobby. There were a few shops and I ventured into one out of curiosity. Would a vampire hotel have the same knick knacks as a regular human one?

I perused the shelves and found pretty much what I expected to find. Toiletries, souvenirs and the usual tat.

Unexpectedly my phone rang in my pocket, I pulled it out and was surprised to see my father's mobile number pop up on the caller ID.

"Hey Dad," I greeted him, "What you doing up this late?"

"Hello, Evelyn darling. I just thought I'd give you a quick call, your mother mentioned you'd rung the other night and disturbed her sleep," he chuckled, and I immediately felt a pang of loneliness. I missed my Dad, even at my age, "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok Dad," I replied, "The publishers have offered me a book deal!"

"Oh, Evelyn, that is wonderful," he said, "Does that mean I'll be seeing you soon?"

"Not sure yet Dad, I'll let you know when I do," I told him, "Anything exciting happening across the pond?"

"Oh no, only the usual scandal. I'm sure your mother filled you in when you spoke to her?"

"Yeah, she said Mr Johnson died, and somebody became a vampire."

"That's about right," he laughed, "What have you been up to? Have you seen any more of America yet?" He knew that was part of my wanting to come here to the States. I wanted to see the world, life was far too short.

"Actually yeah. I'm kind of in Dallas right now," I answered.

"Really? What are you doing there?" my Dad asked.

"Kind of a funny story really." It really wasn't and the words didn't make sense to me as they came out of my mouth and I didn't know why I'd said them.

"Well, don't keep an old man waiting!"

"I'm here with a vampire Dad, on business," I waited for him to react.

"Well, Evelyn, let's not mention that to your mother," he said after a pregnant pause, and I could almost hear the grin spread across his face, "You know how she can be."

"Thanks Dad," I replied, as I wandered though the hotel back to the elevator.

"All I'll say is be careful darling, but knowing you, you already are being."

"Yes Dad." He wanted me to live my life and make the most of it. He didn't want me sulking around and living life a bitter widow and he'd told me as much, at Jack's funeral.

"Well, darling. I'll let you get on with your business," he paused, "Love you Evie."

"Love you too Dad." And the phone went dead.

I tucked it away in my pocket and showed my key card to the security dude at the elevator doors and he nodded and let me into one. I pressed number 9 and the elevator was on its way. A smile crept across my lips as the lift raced upwards. Dad just gets me. He understands me, always has.

I left the elevator and said hello to the guard on the floor as I passed by and let myself in to the room. Eric remained where I left him.

I took off my boots at the door and tiptoed past the sleeping vampire and into the bedroom. I stripped off and threw my clothes in a pile on the floor. I disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It took mere seconds for it to heat up and I jumped in.

Standing under the power of the water, I let it wash away my worries and I thought of nothing but the sensation of the water on my skin. I must've stood under that flow for over half an hour before I began to wash myself and soap up my hair. I rinsed off and grabbed a towel from the rail. I reluctantly turned off the shower and stepped out to wrap the towel around me. I rung out my hair over the shower basin and grasped another towel from the rail and flung it over my head and rubbed vigorously.

Strong hands grasped my waist and I gasped in surprise. Was I dreaming again? I let the towel fall around my shoulders and looked ahead of me into the mirror. Eric stood behind me, staring into my eyes through the mirror.

My heart pounded in my chest as he pressed himself against my back.

I was definitely not dreaming. He turned me around in front of him and lifted me up onto the counter.

"I'm hungry," he said simply, staring into my face.

Nerves flooded my body and I hesitated. He saw my worry and slipped his fangs out slowly. He smiled and gently lifted my wrist. I let him. He bit softly into my wrist and looked deep into my eyes as he drank from me. I couldn't look away, I didn't want to.

He hadn't taken much when he pulled away. He licked my wrist clean and held it tightly in his hands as he licked his lips. I expected him to prick his finger and rub his blood into my wrist, but he didn't. He waited a little while before relieving the pressure on my wrist. I looked down. He'd left his marks visible on my wrist. He'd marked me.

He stepped back, "You should dress," he said, "We have work to do."

I nodded and slipped down from the counter. He left me to get dressed and called down to the front desk on the room phone in the living area.

"Bring my car around," I heard as I rummaged through my bag which he'd placed on the bed. I pulled out some black jeans and a jumper and put them on. I felt in the pocket of the trousers I'd left on the floor and found my phone. I walked through and tugged on my boots at the door. I ran a hand through my damp hair and stood waiting for Eric to finish on the phone.

He'd switched to his mobile, cell phone, and was talking in that language I didn't understand. I wasn't meant to. He finished his conversation and turned to me.

"Come," he spoke softly, trying not to make it sound like the order it was. I trailed after him as he left the hotel suite. We rode the elevator in silence and made our way out to the front entrance, where the Corvette was waiting for us.

Eric drove sensibly and I'd no idea where we were as he turned left and right, then right again and along a long road and to a place I couldn't direct you to if I tried. Eric pulled up in a side road and told me to wait in the car, before he vanished with the keys, locking me in.

Hmm, peculiar, I thought.

My phone rang. Bill popped up on caller ID. I dithered in answering.

"Hello?"

"Evelyn," said Bills smooth inflection, which sent a shiver through me and I immediately felt guilty, "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the cinema," I lied, "Why do you ask?"

"I have called on you to find you not at home, I was concerned."

"Oh you don't need to worry about me Bill, you have your own issues to deal with," though I hadn't meant to, my attitude was sharp.

"So Eric has informed you?"

"Yes," I replied, "Why shouldn't he?"

"It was not his place to tell you."

"Bill, what you do is none of my business, I understand that. You don't need to explain yourself to me at all. I have to go now, the show is about to start," I lied through my teeth, and I could tell he knew I was lying, I had just told him I was on my way there.

"Very well Evelyn. Enjoy your film," he replied curtly.

"Bye Bill," I said and didn't wait for a reply before ending the phone call.

I didn't wish to speak to him, I felt like I was deceiving him and I suppose I was. I didn't wish to hear the warnings about Eric, I knew them all too well, and I'd heard them before.

I stared out of the window. God only knew where I was or if Eric was coming back. I sat and waited patiently.

And waited and waited.

Twenty minutes later, Eric re-appeared. He slid silently into the car and started the engine.

"Did you find him?" I asked.

"Yes," he snapped at me, and spun the car round to return to the hotel.

I decided the best course of action was to stay quiet; I didn't want to upset the vampire any more.


	9. Entranced

**Entranced **

We didn't share another word until we were back in the hotel room. I'd barely walked through the door before I was slammed hard against it.

"Eric!" I exclaimed, "What the hell?" and I tried to push him from me in vain.

He looked down on me with intense eyes, "You know you want this." His hair framed his face. His body crushing mine against the door.

"You don't need this when you're upset and angry."

"I am not, I'm hungry and horny."

"Yes you are all those things, I am not blind!" I replied furiously.

"Evie," he said enchantingly, pushing his influence on me.

I looked into his eyes, big mistake. A hand slid down the small of my back to my ass while the other stroked my cheek. I began to loose myself in him, I felt calm.

"Give in to me," he said.

I gazed silently at his beautiful eyes, and gradually realised he was trying to glamour me. I played along.

"Not tonight," I said, "Not when you're upset. You just want to take your frustrations out on me instead of sharing them with me."

"You want me to share with you?" he smiled curiously.

"Yes," I replied, he believed he had me spellbound. Tricking me to get into my pants.

Ironically, I thought, all he had to do was play nice. Though, if I'm being honest, not too nice.

"Well, Evie, as fascinating as you are, you would have been a perfect gift for my maker."

_What a bastard._

"Where is your maker?" I asked sweetly. Eric thought glamouring me would get him what he wanted now, though in the long run he knew I'd remember and he'd deal with that when he had to.

"Godric is where we thought he was. I couldn't convince him to leave with me and kill all of those who were there. I suspect they may be taking his blood. He ordered me to leave," he paused, considering something, "I shall have to come back with an alternative plan."

"And what will you do with me? Will you kill me?" I whispered.

"No. I have become fond of you. I will not kill you."

_Hmm, interesting…_

"What shall we do now?"

"Now we shall have sex in ways you cannot imagine," he smiled.

"You reckon?" I said sarcastically and the smile dropped from his face.

"Evie," he growled and I slapped him hard across his cheek, with as much force as I could muster. His head snapped back to me, fangs bared.

"What do you expect Eric?" I said irately. He let me push him backward and I marched through into the bedroom. It had been tidied while we were out and my things were in a neat pile.

He strode in after me. I'd angered him; maybe that was not the cleverest of moves.

"That was not wise," he told me, leaning in the archway, fangs retracted, hands in his pockets.

I set myself down on the bed and crossed my arms, "Maybe not. But you wouldn't have told me otherwise. You'd have just fucked me and drank me dry."

"You don't know that," he replied, casually.

"I am not a fucking toy, Eric!"

He zipped over to me, and leant close to my face.

"Don't even start!" I warned, my eyes wide.

"Too late for that lover," he said with a cheeky grin and he playfully pushed me back onto the bed, distilling my anger somewhat. I rolled my eyes and sat up, he remained close to me.

"You know if you weren't such a…"

"Such a what?" he interrupted me and I lost my resolve.

"If you weren't so impossible!" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't like it the same," he grinned and moved over me on the bed, I leant back in attempt to not make contact with him.

"You assume I like you," I stated, "You don't know that."

He crept up over me, and I had to lie on the bed to retain the gap between us, he peered down on me from a few inches above, with intent in his eyes, "Yes I do."

Then he kissed me tenderly. A gentle meeting of our lips that I completely didn't expect. I pulled my head away and pushed myself up the bed as far from him as I could get. I was confused, which admittedly seemed to be a trend these days the more time I spent with Eric. I absently caressed my bite marks; he noticed.

He looked up the bed at me, "Most would just yield to me."

"Most would be glamoured," I spat back. Though actually, I was more angry at myself for allowing these feelings for him to develop. Was I insane?

He raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't work on you, my influence doesn't at all anymore."

"Only because I know what you're doing," I replied.

"Most wouldn't deceive me," he said and inched up the bed towards me, "Most wouldn't dare."

"Which is all the more reason you shouldn't kill me," I said.

He beamed, "So you are frightened of me."

"Maybe," I said defensively, "But what do you expect Eric, you were using me as a present."

I didn't mind supplying my blood, but I thought I would at least have the choice.

"Godric would not have drained you," Eric replied absently, "If this is the impression Bill has given you of us then I feel sorry for you."

I rolled my eyes, "What is this thing you and Bill have got going on?"

Eric completed his journey up the bed and placed his hands on my knees, "He has something which intrigues me."

"Yeah yeah, this Sookie girl."

"She is more than just a girl. Has Bill not told you? She can hear human's thoughts," he informed, like he was telling me she was the messiah. Whether he showed me intentionally or whether he was struggling to hide it, I noticed the affection he felt when he spoke of her.

"Oh," I was stumped. What was I meant to say to that?

"She is like you," he continued, smiling as he thought about her.

"Like me?" I asked. I wasn't aware I had supernatural abilities.

"Yes, she does not give in to me either. Though it is for a completely different reason."

"I wasn't aware I had a reason," I replied.

"You all do," he replied, his hands rubbing my thighs, distracting me.

I tried not to notice, it was difficult, "Why doesn't she?"

"She loves him," he said simply, "Though he has deceived her."

"What do you mean?" I asked as he moved closer to me.

"She is his work," Eric replied. He knew I would know what that meant. It meant that she, Sookie Stackhouse, was what Bill was working on for the Queen.

"Does she know?"

Eric chuckled, "Of course not…not yet anyway."

Hmm, that didn't bode well.

Eric leaned in close, "He doesn't have you though," he whispered into my lips, before he grasped my head in his hands and kissed me deep. I didn't kiss back, what did he mean have me?

He pulled away from me, his efforts unreturned.

"Evie," he said, seductively, "Stop thinking and just act. Your life is too short," and he grabbed my ankles and pulled me down under him.

I kissed him in return this time, he was right, my life was too short. Live in the moment. I couldn't quite get my head around that, but what the hell, the night was young. His tongue invaded my mouth and took control. I loved the feeling of completely being at his mercy, scaring me with the power he had over me, whether he could glamour me or not. My fears made my pulse beat with desire.

I moaned into him and he responded in kind. His fingers entwined in my hair, and he crushed my lips with his. This was the kind of kiss I wasn't scared of. Tender, caring kisses made me think too much.

I could feel his excitement pressing against my leg, my confidence grew. I wound my hand into his luscious blonde hair and pulled. His head moved back away from me and he looked down on me with glazed eyes. I shuffled out from underneath him and gently steered him back onto his knees.

He smirked at me as I unbuckled his belt and he helped me release him from his jeans. I lowered my lips to him and grasped his shaft with one hand. I looked up at him with innocent eyes. He gazed back at me, waiting for me to make my move. I closed my eyes and flicked out my tongue, catching the tip. Eric groaned and grasped my head in his hands. I licked from base to tip, and engulfed him as best I could.

I sucked and he moaned, as his hands travelled up and down with my head. I twisted my hand around his shaft to add to the movement. I'd never considered myself especially talented at this but I'd never had any complaints, and Eric certainly wasn't complaining. I risked a glance up at him; he stared down at me. Our eyes met, and I cheekily grazed him with my teeth.

He growled, and flung me back on the bed.

Before I knew it my jeans were off and tossed carelessly across the room. My panties were ripped from me in one swift movement and he was atop me, back in control. His throbbing shaft lingered near my entrance.

My heart raced in my chest, unsure of his plan. I admitted to myself that I loved this feeling. The fear mixed with the anticipation mixed with the desire for him. Maybe I was a masochist, I mused briefly.

Eric watched me. I could see him tracing my face, his eyes stared into mine and I feared he would try to glamour me. He didn't. Instead he neatly pushed his entire length into me in one thrust forward. I gasped and couldn't catch my breath. I immediately tensed up but told myself to relax. My hands held tightly onto his arms, through his black jacket, he hadn't even taken the time to get undressed.

He slid slowly back and thrust, hard. I moaned.

"See," he whispered into my ear, barely audible, "You do want this."

He thrust hard again and my eyes rolled back into my skull. I didn't speak. I couldn't find the words.

"You will not try to deceive me again," he said, with another long firm stroke into me.

I looked up at him. He was asserting his power over me by fucking me like this. He thought I wouldn't like it. How wrong he was.

"Won't I?" I spoke softly, but confidently. A smile graced his lips and he thrust again. This one was harder still, if I'd thought that at all possible.

"No," he said, though it was more of a command.

I grinned as he drove into me again, "Where's the fun in that?"

He stopped his movements completely, buried in me.

_Fuck_, I thought. The smile dropped from my face, I'd been getting too confident for my own good.

I didn't have time to think anymore as he kissed me deeply, his tongue pushing through my lips. It was a rushed kiss, the need behind it I didn't understand, but it felt so good. I playfully bit his lip, I didn't draw blood, but he pulled back. Exploring my face.

I wanted him to screw me senseless. I needed him too. Yet he was content to take our session slowly. He had all the time in the world, I did not. I shifted my hips beneath him. His hand held my hips fast, I was unable to move.

"Eric!" I moaned.

"Why have you never been with him?" he asked.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Why can he feed from you but not fuck you?" his fingers grasped my chin, preventing me from looking anywhere but at him.

"I…what?" I stuttered, he remained silent and still inside me, "Is this really the time?"

"Yes," he said simply.

I honestly didn't have an answer for him, instead I said quietly; "You can do both."

A low growl came from him and he thrust his hips once more, "I have, I am and I will again."

My heart, racing as it was, skipped a dozen beats as he spoke those words.

"Are you holding back?" I panted, playing with danger, and he knew what I meant, but didn't speak, "Don't."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but smiled with another hard stroke, I gasped. I might live to regret that, I pondered briefly, before another thrust sent me reeling in pleasure and pain as he reached places inside I didn't know existed.

"Oh," I moaned, Eric grinned above me.

He began a hard beat into me and I tried to lift my hips to meet him, but his hand held me fast. His pace and force hurt, but I enjoyed it. He watched my face from above, and I can only imagine what he saw. I was letting myself go with him, opening myself up. I wanted it, and he needed to vent out his frustrations. I knew that and he knew that. Even though, try as he might to constantly be the bad guy, be the bastard, I could see this thing with his maker had gotten to him. Whether that had been his intention for me to know or not, I did not know.

He shifted back onto his knees and pulled me with him so I was straddling him. I threw my arms around his neck for fear of falling backwards. His hands grasped my ass and began moving me up and down quickly. The buckle of his belt rubbed aggressively against my clit and I came in seconds, covering him with my juices.

He growled and slid out his fangs in response. I gasped, suddenly scared of them, I couldn't take my eyes from them. I carried on sliding up and down him, as he removed my remaining clothes, leaving me bare while he was still fully clothed.

I panted heavily as I came again, and he returned his hands to my ass and increased the speed. Every time I moved down, his hips drove upward to meet me. The sensation was electric as our pelvises crashed together.

Eric's hands moved up my back and pulled down on my shoulders, increasing the force at which I propelled downwards onto him, I threw my head back and revealed my neck to him. His voice rumbled in his chest as he growled.

"Do it," I breathed, though he didn't need permission.

When he bit down onto my shoulder, I came again and groaned. I felt blood trickling down between my breasts. Eric continued thrusting as he drank from me. He tore himself away and made one last final, painful thrust as he detonated within me.

With my arms no longer able to help, I fell backwards onto the bed, still impaled on him.

He paused, looking down on me with a bloody mouth before slipping out of me. I lay on the bed, my mind completely numb. My body similar.

He shrugged off his jacket and moved his head to my belly. His tongue gently lapped up the blood trail from my shoulder and tended to the wound, when his head reached mine; he kissed me briefly, before returning back down to my hips.

I had thought I was too numb to feel anything but the second his tongue touched my clit, I screamed in ecstasy.

He easily slid three fingers into me and began pumping me once more. When he moved his tongue away from my clit, I moaned in distress but he replaced them with the rhythmic motion of his thumb, while he turned his attention to my thigh.

He looked up at me and I lifted myself onto my elbows to see him properly. As our eyes locked, he lingered a little before biting down on my thigh. I bucked as I came and he had to hold my hips to feed from me. His eyes never left mine as he drank. Before I knew it, he'd finished and was licking his lips, still nestled between my legs.

I couldn't speak as he crawled up the bed and lay next to me, his hand rested casually on my stomach. He looked at me in a way that made me feel entirely uncomfortable.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, tracing patterns on my stomach with his fingers.

I looked at him and smiled wryly but didn't reply.

His phone rang in his clothes at the foot of the bed. Before it could ring again, Eric had flashed to it and answered the call, sitting on the end of the bed.

He answered in that language again and I resolved to ask him about it. As he continued speaking on the phone, I admired him from behind, the breadth of his back and the ripples of muscles. He didn't look a day over 30, but I knew different. Vampire magic was indeed remarkable.

Eric ended the call and turned to look at me, "You can drive Evie?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied carefully. I'd been driving ever since I was 17, which, good god, I realised, was a decade ago, "Why?"

"Then you shall take the Corvette."

I stifled a grin, that car was amazing, however, common sense told me something must be up, "What? Why?" I repeated, shifting on the bed towards him.

Eric stood and dressed quickly, "My presence is required back at Fangtasia," he said, and leant over to kiss me on my forehead, "You may stay here or leave as you please. The suite is booked for another night after this."

I was silent, surprised.

"But feel free to follow me back tonight and drop in at the club," he paused, with a sly grin, "I have not finished with you yet. Perhaps I can show you my dungeon some more."

I couldn't help but return his smile. He rummaged in his jacket pocket and handed me the slip for the valet parking. I took it from him and he grasped my hand in his and pulled me to him, up on my knees. He weaved his free hand into my hair and tilted my head. Our lips brushed together, teasing me. I kissed him fondly, unable to resist.

Eric's hand freed itself from my hair and he smirked at me, "I must fly, lover." He turned and left me without a glance back. I heard the door shut and shook my head.

Impossible.


	10. Returning Home

**Returning Home**

Without another thought, I slipped from the bed and padded into the bathroom. Switching on the shower, I noticed myself in the mirror. Three sets of bites, blood stained skin, glazed eyes and tousled hair. I'd definitely just been fucked by a vampire.

I stepped under the hot water and let it cascade over me; I watched numbly as a trickle of water turned red and flowed down the curves of my body, down my leg, and from my toes into the plughole.

I wondered why Eric had left me here, trusted me to return his car to him and why he'd gone back to Fangtasia? I sighed, I didn't know. Maybe it was some drastic vampire emergency that required his presence. Maybe that Sookie girl needed his desperate attention. Maybe those people in the dungeon had escaped and were terrorising Fangtasia with wooden crosses or maybe, my imagination was getting carried away.

Though actually, I thought, that might be a good little notion for a book. I stored that idea away in my head, and washed myself carefully, having discovered how sore I was in my nether regions.

How was Eric getting back to Shreveport, for that matter? The thought popped into my head like a little voice from an audience I didn't know I had.

I had the car, he wouldn't be walking surely? Maybe Pam had already been in Dallas when she'd called him and was giving her maker a lift home. Least I presumed it had been Pam that had called… She must have picked him up; I decided and vacated the shower.

I dried myself fully and this time used the complimentary hair dryer in the room to dry my hair. As I was doing so, I concluded returning home tonight would be best and then I could drop Eric's car off and go home to ring my publishers about their proposal. It would be boring to stay on my own here and anyway, who knew what was lurking behind closed doors. I'd be safer at home I thought.

I picked an outfit and stuffed the maid-arranged pile of clothes in my bag and gathered up the ones Eric had tossed around the bedroom.

I picked up the phone and called down to reception to have the car brought round, the lady on the phone was very obliging and insisted she send somebody up for my bags, as they'd had strict instructions to look after me.

Eric, I presumed.

I returned the phone to its base in the living area and noticed a pile of cash next to the phone. What the hell, did Eric think I was a hooker? I scalded myself as I picked them up when I noticed a little note from him.

_Don't jump to conclusions. Gas money. X_

I smiled and huffed.

There was a quiet knock at the door, though it succeeded in making me jump. I strode over and opened it wide. Perhaps not a wise move since it could've been anybody.

"Hello Miss, I've come to collect your luggage," the bellboy smiled, politely.

I looked at his face, I vaguely recognised it. Maybe I'd seen him around the hotel.

"I shared the elevator with you when you first arrived," he said, "I'm Barry."

"Erm, yes, of course," I replied, startled. He must have seen the confusion on my face, "The bags are in the bedroom."

He nodded and smiled again and scuttled quickly past me to gather the bags.

He looked nervous as he returned and I wondered if he thought I was a vampire.

"I know you're not a vampire Miss," he said, placing the bags on his luggage trolley.

I returned his smile, "It was as if you read my mind," I laughed.

Barry chuckled anxiously as I stuffed the money Eric had left me in my pocket and packed my mobile…cell phone in another.

Barry and I headed down the hallway and he pressed the button to call the elevator. I noticed briefly there were no guards on the floors at night time. I guess vampires could take care of themselves more suitably at night.

The corvette was waiting outside and Barry swiftly loaded the cases into the trunk as I swapped the valet ticket for the keys.

"Thank you very much," I said to Barry and handed him a twenty dollar bill from my pocket. He looked somewhat surprised but accepted it and smiled graciously. I wondered if vampires didn't tip, but what the hell, it was Eric's money not mine.

I got in the car and keyed in my zip code into the Sat Nav. The device beeped and a voice told me that I would be there in approximately 4 hours. Very fancy, I thought and glanced at the clock, quarter past nine. I'd be back in Shreveport by half one and then that would be the perfect time to call my publishers. I resolved to drop the car off at Fangtasia and be home by 2am. No funny business with Eric.

_I should be so lucky_, I thought.

I drove home in Eric's corvette and thoroughly enjoyed myself. Eric's choice of music did nothing for me so with the radio on I sung to my hearts content. I pulled in for fuel, I mean gas, around midnight and filled the tank right up. I bought myself a bag of chips and some Coke and went on my way. My journey was entirely uneventful, which I found quite boring, but I figured I'd had enough vampire excitement for one evening.

I pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia pretty much on time. There were few other cars around, but as I killed the engine a couple stumbled out from behind a dark blue sedan, across the far side of the lot.

The girl was giggling as the boy chased her across the car park. He caught up with her and grasped her arm pulling her to him. She relented and they kissed. As I watched, her hand crept up to the boys head, cruelly grabbed his hair and yanked his head backward. She threw her own head back and I saw moonlight catch the curve of her fangs, before she pitilessly munched down on his throat.

I was stuck to my seat; I didn't think Eric allowed feeding on the premises. It took me a minute but I scoffed at my own stupidity, of course, he didn't care, that was just for show.

I continued watching the two as the female vampire fed on her victim. She pushed him to the floor and they both laughed. When she sped off into the night and the boy stood and ran after her. I presumed he was fine.

I grabbed my bags from the car and slung them over my shoulder, leaving Eric's in the trunk. I tried the front door but it was locked, they must have closed up for the night. I trotted around back and let myself in.

The end of the hallway I'd stepped into was in darkness but there was light further down the hall and shouting coming from Eric's office. As I began to heedlessly make my way in, there was a clatter and bang and the office door opened and a black guy naked from the waist up was dragged from the room by Chow, the oriental vampire. I didn't like Chow; I liked him even less now. I stepped back a couple of paces out of sight while Chow dragged the man back into the dungeon, though I don't know why, the vampires would smell that I was here. I felt for the guy and my temper boiled within me. I marched into Eric's office, without knocking, a voice in my head told me I was being stupid, look what happened the last time I did that. I proceeded regardless.

My bags slipped down my arm to the floor as my eyes took in the vampires before me. I didn't know what I'd been expecting but it certainly wasn't this.

Eric sat high on a stool behind his desk, cloaked in a green cover. His chin red with dried blood. His hair scattered with foils. Pam, dressed in purple jogging pants and matching top, tended to his hair with a comb.

They both glared at me as I entered, with eyes that would've set me alight if they could of.

Pam stood hands on her hips, "Come for dessert?" she grinned. Did she mean I'd come for my dessert with Eric, or that I _was_ dessert?

I frowned at her and shook my head. She smiled.

"What the fuck was that Eric?" I exclaimed, still shocked, gesticulating with my arms in the direction of the dungeon.

"Now is _not_ the time Evelyn," he replied. I noticed his use of my full name, as if he was warning me off.

I was infuriated, "Don't speak to me like that! Especially not when you leave me in Dallas to get your fucking hair done!" I snapped, "And I am not your fucking driver either," I threw his keys at him.

Eric snarled.

I had a split second to think _fuck_ before his hand wrapped around my neck and crushed me at full force into the wall. Pam was behind him in an instant. They each had their fangs out; both on high alert.

"Not now" Eric hissed at me, straining each word. He waited for my nod then released his grip. He remained close to me.

"Stand down Pam," he ordered.

She raised her eyebrow, "What a pity."

I looked up at him as he loomed above me, his eyes betrayed him. He wanted to bite me, to suck the blood right out of me until I was empty. It was all I could do to take him seriously, with the foils in his hair reflecting in the harsh light of the office, and get my arse out of there.

"Go," he hissed.

He didn't move to give me more room but I managed to slink past him and pick up my bags at the door. I paused, noticing Chow stood in the corridor. He grinned at me, showing fang.

I glanced back at Eric who just stared me down. I shook my head and scurried out of Fangtasia.

Marching home, I was furious with myself. Why hadn't I stood up to him? The voice in my head reasoned that if I had done so, I would've had my neck snapped like a twig.

I turned up my street, vowing not to be dragged in with Vampire shit anymore. But as I looked up at my house, my pace slowed and gradually I stopped. On my porch a dark figure peered in through my windows.

My breath caught in my throat, my heart started thumping in my chest and I didn't know what to do.

The figure took one last look through the door window before it turned and made its way down the steps. I panicked and dove behind a neighbour's car, which in retrospect wasn't necessarily the brightest idea I've ever had, as it set off their security light.

Luckily the figure didn't take much notice of it and as I scuttled round the car to maintain my camouflage, I caught a glimpse of the figure before it sped down the street in a blur.

A vampire.


	11. Packing

**Packing**

Two days later, I was managing to preoccupy myself with busy work, as I made arrangements to return to the UK. Booking flights, sorting out a hotel and of course, the dreaded packing of the suitcase, which I'd deigned suitable for tonight's task. Especially considering how I probably wouldn't be able to sleep again this evening.

Since the night I'd hidden from the vampire peering in through my windows, I'd struggled resting. The figure hadn't been Eric and it hadn't been Bill. Neither of them would have been looking though my windows; they were both invited. I had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me I knew exactly who had been violating my privacy. Stephan.

I'd managed a couple of hours sleep yesterday in the daytime, when the vampires were dead to the world, but other than that I'd been relying on caffeine to keep me awake enough to react should I be attacked in my own home.

It had turned to dusk around an hour ago, and I dreaded the onset of night to come. Neither Eric nor Bill had contacted me, which in truth wasn't all that uncommon, especially Bill, with his preoccupation with his 'work' of late. I bottled the irrational feeling of envy which suddenly overcame me and pondered another question that had been weighing on my mind. Considering the circumstances, Eric, or Pam at the very least, should have been in touch. I still had the bulk of the substantial wad of cash that Eric had left for me in Dallas, and I'm ashamed to say it was burning a hole in my pocket. I was longing to return it to him, though a part of me screamed that I was just longing for him. I hadn't had anymore dreams, and even if logically that was because I hadn't slept, sadistically I missed them.

I grabbed the phone and ordered myself a pizza. There was an ace little pizzeria that did home deliveries a few blocks over, or so Mrs Wilson had told me this morning, when she'd insisted on helping me tidy up the house, so I figured I'd try one before I returned to England.

A little while later, just as I was getting to a crucial part in the Tetris chaos of my suitcase packing, the doorbell went. I looked at the suitcase disdainfully, sighed at it and left it where it lay on the bed to retrieve my pizza. As I grabbed my purse from my bag on my way, the doorbell impatiently rang again.

"Ok, ok I'm coming," I spoke loudly as I opened the door, my face dropped as it swung ajar.

"So soon lover, but I haven't even begun?" the pleasure was written all over his face.

I let out a stifled sigh and rolled my eyes. He looked entirely delectable tonight, with his new hair. He wore flip flops, jeans and a green tee under his black leather jacket.

"Not inviting me in?" Eric asked with a smile.

"You're already invited, you know that," I replied coolly, turning on my heal leaving him at the threshold and returned to my packing. I heard the front door close and Eric followed into the bedroom after me.

"So this is where you sleep," he said as I folded and placed clothes in my little case.

I stopped what I was doing and turned to him, "What are you here for?" I said rather shortly, as he leaned in the doorway and grinned at me, "Seriously Eric, I've got a lot to do."

He stepped forward towards the end of the bed, "You have had a visitor," he stated. I looked at him questioningly, "I can smell a vampire's scent outside."

I nodded, "When I walked home from Fangtasia the other night, he was on the porch looking though my windows."

"Stephan?"

"I think so," I paused, "Should I be worried Eric?"

He leaned over to stroke my cheek, as I looked up at him with concerned eyes, "Not yet. He is looking into you because I would not let him at the bar."

"I thought maybe it was you, or Bill, but you're both invited so…"

"Don't worry yet lover," he said softly and leaned in to brush his lips against mine. I returned his advances for a brief second before my senses took hold of me and I reared back from him. He frowned at me.

"Have you released the guy in your dungeon yet?" I asked changing the subject abruptly.

He rolled his eyes and took to inspecting my keepsakes on the dresser, "Yes. This evening actually."

"Good. You get what you needed?"

"In a matter of speaking."

"That's very cryptic Eric."

"Sookie stayed the day at the club. She discovered him," he replied casually.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh…What are you doing here with me if she's at the club. Surely you should be convincing her that she should be yours?" The sarcasm was out of my mouth before I could wonder whether it was a good idea.

Eric paused from his prying, placed down the picture of myself and Jack on our wedding day, and blipped over to me, "What was that, Evie?" he asked firmly, his eyes fixed on my face.

I held my ground, "I just mean that you're fond of her so why are you here, if she's there?"

His hand caressed my arm as he let the tension of the moment build, "Sookie is Bill's," he replied eventually.

I looked at him insolently, "I'm sure that's never stopped you before."

My comment brought a smile to his lips, "For somebody so young, Evie, you have a certain wisdom about you."

"Hmm," I smirked, "Is it that why you never answer my questions?"

"I couldn't possibly know what you mean," he retorted and pulled me to him. Cupping my face in his hands, he kissed me, and I relented. I hated to admit it but I needed the company tonight; his company, his touch, his caress, the safety of his presence. Alarm bells went off in my head, telling me I had to stop this before I got in too deep but then our lips pressed together, his tongue explored my mouth, found mine and began dancing. I ran my tongue along his teeth and felt the beginnings of his fangs growing. I felt a stir in my nether regions as a hand slipped down my back and tucked into the waistband of my jeans.

The doorbell rang.

Eric groaned as I pulled away from him and he reluctantly released his grip. I trotted to the door with a small victory smile, grabbed my purse and cautiously retrieved my pizza from a tall, lank haired, spotty teenager, dressed poorly in his cheap nylon uniform. Eric was in the kitchen as I returned, locking the front door after me.

"You mind?" I asked, "I'm starving."

"Go ahead," he answered, observing me carefully.

I went to grab a can from the fridge and noticed the Tru Blood bottles still there.

I picked one up and waved it at him, "I don't suppose you want one?" He shook his head no.

I shrugged and swapped it for a Coke and took the first swig with some vitamins from the cupboard, then perched myself on the kitchen side and tucked in to my double pepperoni with extra pineapple.

"So," I said, finishing a mouthful, "Why was Sookie at the bar all day?"

"She was injured," Eric answered, watching me eat every bite, "Mauled by something large with claws. Oh yes," he added as an after thought, "Be careful when you go out."

I raised an eyebrow, "Gee, thanks for letting me know."

Eric smiled at me, and I could tell he was thinking about something else, probably her. Jealously washed over me again.

"She ok?" I asked, though I wasn't over bothered at the response. Logic told me that she was fine…and with Bill, hence Eric's presence here with me tonight. I was becoming more and more aware that I was second choice.

"Yes fine. She has agreed to go to Dallas," he said, "To use her skills to find Godric for me. Bill has gone with her."

"Find Godric?" I frowned, somewhat surprised. It was only days previous that I had done exactly the same with Eric.

Eric simply looked at me, with that knowing expression on his face.

"But you know where he is? He's with the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Means to an end, Evie," he answered.

I rolled my eyes, "What the hell does that mean?"

Eric kept quiet, which exasperated me all the more.

"Uh," I moaned dejectedly, slipping down from the kitchen side, "Everything I say to you has to be a question."

Eric moved over to me and stood so close I could feel the coolness radiating from him. My heart skipped. I sighed, as his hands found my waist, "I really don't have time for your games, Eric. I have to pack."

He responded by pulling my hips to him and I could feel his excitement straining against the fabric of his jeans.

"Do you seriously just come here for a meal and a fuck?" I asked as he started fluttering kisses on my neck. His hand encircled my throat and a shiver waved through me as the bizarre combination of arousal and fear grew within, moistening my centre, fuelling my fire.

"Eric," I sighed, "Answer me."

He infuriatingly remained silent but replied in his own way, as I felt his fangs graze my neck in the spot he knew would make me tremble. His grip tightened, he pressed firmly against me and, without further warning, sunk his teeth in deep. I let out a heavy breath as he fed and the sensation of total helplessness encompassed my being. I was completely at his mercy again.

I couldn't help myself, "Eric," I moaned again. He withdrew fang and licked his lips, leaving yet another brand. His hands swiftly took care of my belt, which swished through the loops on my trousers with ease and clattered to the floor.

"Eric, come on, not tonight," I said, without too much conviction, as he undid the button and eased the waistband over my hips. My request, though, fell on deaf ears and he carried on pulling them down. I caught his busy hands in mine, preventing him from going any further. Our eyes locked, the intensity he exuded made my half hearted defiance all the more difficult. But I resolved he would not win, not tonight.

"You can't keep using me."

"I am not," he said, barely audible.

"But you do," I insisted, "I'm not a stand in for that fucking mind reader. I'm sure there's a dozen fangbangers at the club right now that'd fulfil your needs tonight. Go fuck one of them."

Eric shifted his hands, allowing me to pull my jeans back up. I had just begun to pull the zip when he grabbed my arms and slammed me fiercely onto the kitchen table, knocking the air right out of me.

"Tell me no," he hissed, fangs glistening with remnants of my blood, "Tell me you don't want this," his hands effortlessly pinned me to the wooden table, preventing me from rising.

Defiance and spite surged though me, "Glamour me," I spat. He glared down on me, surprisingly calm faced though I could see I had angered him.

"Go on, glamour me….oh wait…you can't," I mocked; I could feel my pulse beating hard, my heart thumping with adrenaline against my rib cage.

Eric's blue eyes glazed over and I felt him try to push his influence on me, forcing me to concentrate and bend to his every will. My mind fought him and succeeded. I immediately felt a pang of sympathy sweep through me as we both realised the malice of the situation.

"Evie," he whispered sincerely, and I almost wished I could fall under his spell, but my mind wouldn't let me.

Before I could process another thought, my jeans were cast aside and Eric had released himself from his denim prison. Ripping my underwear off, he eyeballed me boldly and positioned himself between my legs.

I couldn't hold his gaze as he slid his length completely into me with remarkable ease, and began plunging into my depths. I'm ashamed to say, the situation had excited me far more than I'd realised. Rough, lustful and yearning, had not been words I'd have used to describe my sexual endeavours up until Jacks death, but since moving here I'd discovered I had much more to learn about myself, especially in regard to sexual encounters.

Suddenly his speed increased, and his pace became frenzied. His shameless need for release was evident as I came violently, bucking against him. A low growl emanated from within his chest and Eric erupted within me, and fought the urge not to bite again. Energy spent, he removed himself from within the confines of my thighs.

I remained where I lay on the table and could only imagine in what state I looked. My mind as numb as my body.

Eric stared at me quietly as I sat up shakily. Our gaze met and I was privy to what I assume was Eric without his guard up, a fleeting moment that left as briefly as it had come. A moment of sincerity, where I saw his frustration, confusion and disillusion come to pass.

Without another word, the air moved, and he was gone.


	12. English Soil

**English Soil**

Sitting in the airport lounge, in perhaps one of the most uncomfortable seats I'd ever sat in, I attempted to kill the time before my flight departed. I'd long since ditched the crossword book, completely unable to concentrate, and begun people watching while I sipped an espresso. There weren't many people buzzing around as I'd expected at two hours before dawn, it was only Shreveport Regional after all and not Manchester, where I was headed, but this would be the first flight home since I'd left the UK, and I was trying to keep my brain busy. Obviously deflecting the vampiric issues I currently had permeating around me and endeavouring to focus on the meeting I had arranged with the publishers, whilst battling the sadness I was feeling at the prospect of being back home.

I'd intended to visit my parents while I was here, so I'd rang them last night, only to be told by my mother that they were away at the Lakes for the week and that if I wanted to call on them then I shouldn't make plans so abruptly. She had a life to live, or so I was told. I guess retirement was a busy life. Nevertheless it meant I didn't have to undergo a strenuous reunion with my mother, but on the other hand, I wouldn't get to see my Dad either.

I glanced at the flight display; my gate had finally come up. I grabbed my hand luggage and trundled on down the walkways to the gate.

I stood patiently in line while the attendant checked my documents and eventually I boarded the plane, found my seat and was bound for the UK, with a brief stop in New York on the way.

Several hours later, after a pretty uneventful flight, aside from a brief panic I had at JFK airport when I thought I had mislaid my boarding pass, the plane touched down on English soil and I was home. I went through the usual rigmarole, through customs and what not, without any hassle and went on my way to collect my hire car. I'd arranged the meeting with my publishers for the evening I landed, and I received the battered rental with much disdain, mentally comparing it to Eric's immaculate corvette and headed for their offices in central Manchester.

After about 20 minutes actual driving and maybe a half hour of sitting in rush hour traffic, I eventually found an empty space in the car park and, once I'd straightened myself up I entered the office block of Nouvelle Publishing. With all the professionalism I could muster after my plane journey, I approached the reception desk, where a receptionist sat painting her nails. She didn't raise her head.

"Hello there," I said politely, "I have an appointment at 7.30."

She glanced upward and I hastily smothered a gasp. Her face was deathly pale, her eyes were tinged with pink, her teeth glistened, and I recognised her.

"Evelyn!" she beamed with what I could only describe as a sinister smile, as I noticed an empty bottle of Tru Blood in the waste basket, "I'd thought it might be you, But I'd heard you were in the States now, after Jack."

I smiled politely, "Well, gosh it certainly is a surprise to see you Emma. Oh I'm sorry about your uncle, I'm sure he'll be greatly missed," I skated over the subject of her being the first person from our little village in the suburbs of Manchester to become a vampire.

She beamed at me, "Well I'll give my family your wishes, thank you," she said and her intercom buzzed.

"If my seven thirty is here then please show her into my office," said a chilly, unwelcoming voice.

Emma Johnson rose from her seat and indicated I should follow her, which I did, and she showed me down a corridor with sleek modern fixtures and to an ominous door.

The meeting didn't take as long as I'd expected, in short they'd abruptly offered me a preliminary deal to publish my 'regular' work, their words not mine I may add, but the catch was I would have to research and write a vampire biography they were considering publishing into a collection series. They'd heard, god knew who from, that I was into the vampire underground in Shreveport and as such I would be the perfect choice of writer to pen the initial publication and perhaps even the series. The work came with a prestigious salary and a good portion of royalties, which was the main factor in my decision. I wondered who they'd found out about my vampire interest from, maybe I'd encountered some fangbanger in Fangtasia who worked for my publishers, maybe they'd seen me with Eric, who, truth be told, did seem to have a life vampire fanatics would love to read about. They were right, there was definitely a call for such a string of novels and yes, I admit, I was feeling quite proud and privileged to be asked to write them. But it wasn't until my arse was parked in a seat on the plane bound for Shreveport, after two days holed up in my hotel room and I'd accepted their offer, that the alarm bells started chiming in my head. Who would I start with? I only knew two vampires? How would I research without getting myself killed? Perhaps the better option would be to discuss this with Bill, if he'd survived Dallas. I'd heard on UK news in my hotel that there had been a demonstration by a suicide bomber in a vampire's home and though I feared the worst, I'd resisted calling either of them. Despite the fact that they inevitably must have been involved, neither Eric nor Bill had deigned it necessary for a quick call, or a text just to say they were ok, so for all I knew, I didn't know any vampires anymore at all.

"_Evelyn, the captain requires your presence at the rear of the plane," a smooth voice disturbed me gently._

"_Hmm, what?" I mumbled incoherently, shuffling in the seat. I opened groggy eyes to see Bill looking down on me. He was dressed bizarrely, albeit very smartly, in the airline uniform of the cabin crew._

"_Please follow me," Bill's smooth drawl directed me out of my seat, bemused I quietly obeyed and he guided me through the rows of people and down the aisle to the rear of the plane, where he pulled a curtain to one side and ushered me in. Here, at the rear of the plane, was the area the crew used to prepare food and beverages for the flyers, and I stumbled forward towards a tall man, dressed in a uniform unlike Bill's, leaning against the bulkhead with his back to me. He wore black pants which hugged his tight ass with perfection, and a tight light blue-grey shirt which showed his rippling muscles beneath it. Atop his head sat an airline cap, covering blonde locks. He was flirting with an air hostess, a pretty blonde thing that I recognised vaguely. She had a gap between her front teeth and she played with her hair as she innocently conversed with the pilot, who obviously had intentions she was unaware of. Bill cleared his throat behind me, startling me of his proximity to me. The pilot glanced back towards us and I saw a face I began to recall, hidden behind aviator sunglasses. He returned to his air hostess and sent her on her way, before turning to face me. Bill remained close as the familiar pilot stepped forward, with a smile, and I felt a stir in my loins and tingles of swarming butterflies in my stomach. _

_He removed his glasses and I frowned, "Eric? What's going on? Why are you flying the plane?"_

_His hand moved to caress my shoulder, "Shh, lover, let this happen."_

"_Let what happen?" I said as I turned round to Bill for an answer, Bill stepped forward to me and I instinctively wavered backward into Eric, his slender fingers grasped my arms and he whispered in my ear, "You know you want this," as Bill removed the scarf encircling my neck._

_I heard a snick as they drew down their fangs at the sight of my neck, and my heart raced. My blood pumped irrationally through my veins, responding to them and betrayed me to their mercy. Bill agonisingly removed my shirt, button by button, my bosom heaving heavily with each breath I took. Eric was pressing himself to me and I could hear the rumblings in his chest of an approving groan as my breasts were revealed, lace bra cast aside. _

_Bill toyed with my breasts, cupping them with his cool hands and rubbing his thumbs across my nipples, gaining staggered gasps from me with each caress. Eric's hands made their way south and pushed my jeans down over my hips with my panties, exposing me completely. He let the trousers fall to the floor for his fingers to begin their exploration of my folds. I gasped and leaned my head back to his chest as his fingers slipped easily inside me, pushing my chest out for Bill, beseeching him for more. Eric pulled his digits from my sodden depths and tweaked my clit, I moaned uncontrollably and Bill moved his attention to my lips. He kissed me deeply, catching my tongue on a fang, flooding my mouth with blood, as Eric's fingers, slick with my juices travelled between my buttocks, probing and finding my other entrance. _

_I withdrew from Bill's kiss, wide eyed, and he eyeballed me as Eric explored and stretched my small opening. The sensation was like no other I had ever felt, it felt wrong, but it felt very good indeed. Bill released himself from his pants and Eric snatched his fingers from me, moving his hand to my hip as his other travelled up my back to between my shoulders and gently pushed me forward. I knew what they were telling me to do, and I complied like an obedient whore. I grasped Bill's hips with my hand for support as I engulfed his cock with my lips and dutifully began sucking. Bill wound his hand into my hair and encouraged my movements, controlling me. Behind, I heard the tell tale click of a buckle being undone, then cool hands parted my buttocks, and I felt a familiar nudging at my entrance. I moaned as he teased me, pushing slightly forward into me then straight out again, teasing me, lubricating himself. Then I felt the nudging at my back passage, fear swamped over me and I tried to wretch back my head, but Bill held me firm as Eric positioned himself and pushed into me. It felt like I was being torn in two, the pressure was unbearable as he forced inch after inch into me, his hands holding my hips solid. _

_Tears in my eyes, I pleaded up at Bill, whose member I still had in the confines of my lips. He looked down on me darkly, with eyes that wouldn't betray him, and proceeded to fuck my mouth, controlling each movement. I finally felt Eric's hips against my buttocks, indicating I had taken him completely, I moaned and sobbed as he agonisingly began to withdraw, taunting my tortured flesh. Bill released my hair and I screamed as Eric drove it home and began a steady rhythm. The more he thrusted, the more ashamed I became as the feeling excited and my orgasm grew. Without warning I was lifted up, still impaled on Eric, and thrown atop him as he lay on the floor, Bill towered above me menacingly. He knelt down and positioned himself between my legs which Eric was unceremoniously holding open, my ass still filled. My breathing raced as Bill slid effortlessly inside my wet folds, and heat flooded my cheeks red with embarrassment, as I was completely filled. _

_They began pumping in time and I sobbed at the overwhelming sensations as I came over and over, wildly. Their pace quickened almost identically, their rhythm became erratic and mismatched. They exploded within seconds of each other deep within me and when they bit down cruelly simultaneously on either side of my neck, I yelped helplessly._

"Miss," a voice broke me from my slumber, "Miss, you need to wake up. The captain has put the seatbelt light on, we'll be landing in a few minutes." I rubbed my eyes and sat upright, bewildered.

Fucking dreams, I thought.


	13. Knock at the Door

**Knock at the Door**

I awoke with a start. Damn it, another dream about Eric. The less I saw him in the flesh, the more he was in my dreams… I shook myself and sat up. I'd fallen asleep on the sofa again fully clothed, at this rate I'd never get my book finished and started on the vamp novels. Ever since I'd got back from England almost a week ago, I'd been having trouble with the time difference so with falling asleep for hours on the settee, I was struggling to find time to write. What time was it? I had no idea but it had gone dark already.

I stood to go to the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack. My errant Viking was stood in all his glory, leaning against the front door, "Bloody hell, Eric!" I exclaimed. Then I noticed his eyes were troubled and distracted. His face didn't have its normal cheeky demeanour. "What's wrong? What's happened?" He was in front of me before I registered he'd moved.

"Eric?" I looked up at him. He didn't speak, "I've not seen you in a fortnight. Where've you been?"

He walked past me into the living room and perched on the sofa.

"Dallas," he said.

"Oh, do anything nice?" I asked, somewhat sarcastically, my envious mind jumping to the conclusion he'd been there with Sookie, and as the words left my mouth I regretted saying them. Of course not, he'd been back to get Godric. A look I couldn't place washed over his face and my heart sank as I predicted what he would say.

"He met the sun," he shared flatly.

My face dropped and I scuttled over to sit beside him, "Oh Eric, I'm sorry."

"He chose to."

"Oh," I said as I absorbed that information, "He chose to die?" I repeated.

"Yes."

"At least he had the option," I said abruptly, my heart heavy. Visiting England had been difficult for me, I'd been unable to force myself to visit Jack's grave, "It must be difficult for you but if it was his decision then he must not have been happy."

"She was with him at the end."

I knew exactly who he meant, "Sookie?"

Eric nodded, "I wanted to stay with him, but I could not."

I thought for a second, "You really care for her, don't you," Eric didn't as much as glance at me, I continued, "She's Bill's you know"

He huffed, his mood changing, my words hitting a nerve, "In time she will be mine."

I sat back into the sofa, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"She will come to me eventually, she came for Godric…" he paused, "and she has my blood now."

I cocked an eyebrow, "That is cheating you know," I replied sardonically before conceding to telling him what he needed to hear, "But it sounds more like she came for your sake than for Godric's."

He turned to look at me, his face heavy and drained. His mournful eyes broke my heart and I instinctively hugged him. The last time I'd seen him there had been very complicated feelings bouncing around. Whilst I was in the UK I'd decided I needed to distance myself from him, but now I found it incredibly difficult when here he was, in pain. This loss had hit him hard. I presumed it was like the death of parent, only Eric had spent ten centuries of time with his maker, more than most humans could comprehend. As much of an impossible brute as he could be, I sympathised with him.

His surprise at my embrace was overtaken by comfort and he pulled me close and tight. He inhaled my scent in my hair, and I felt a pang of shame as I realised I'd not washed it in a couple of days. I pulled away, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Have you fed?" I asked, and without waiting for a reply I shot through to the kitchen, "I think I have some Tru Blood in the back of the fridge somewhere. I hope it's not gone bad." I pretended to rummage through the fridge, knowing full well I had a 4 pack at the back on the bottom shelf. I wasn't about to offer him mine, it felt awkward. Eric wouldn't drink it anyway.

"It's a mix pack," I called through, but I needn't have bothered. As I closed the fridge door, Eric was stood behind it, I hadn't heard a thing.

"There's an O positive, O Neg and 2 AB's," I said, checking the date on the bottles, "Which one?"

Eric had wiped his eyes and there was barely a trace of red around them. He looked at me quizzically before leaning towards me and inhaling.

This was odd behaviour even for him. He leaned back and smiled at me. I should've twigged when he spoke, "O Positive will be fine."

"Oh!" I was surprised, he'd never accepted my offer of a bottle before. I nodded and dutifully heated it up in the microwave. When the microwave pinged, I reached into the glass cupboard to the right of it and grabbed a Coke glass. And that was when the penny dropped.

_I was O positive. _How could he still make me feel like this?

I turned and handed the blood filled glass to Eric, who was leaning next to the fridge. He didn't move to make it easy for me when I tried to grab a Coke from the fridge.

I pushed myself up and back onto the counter top and cracked open my can. Eric ruefully took a swig of his blood.

"Something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Not especially," he replied.

"Oh, from your expression I thought I'd ruined it."

"Not your fault, lover. I never could bring myself to like the taste of it."

"What does it taste like?" I asked inquisitively. It had always wondered me, but I had never had the inclination to try some.

"It's like buying the Super Saver Coke from the Payless, when what you really want is Coca Cola."

"Oh, I'd never thought of it like that before. So it's a sort of make do kind of thing?"

"It sustains us but doesn't fulfil the want."

"But what does it taste like?" I asked, not that I'm a connoisseur of fine wines or anything but I was curious.

"Why don't you try some?" Eric said with a smile, bringing it over to me. He positioned himself boldly between my legs where they hung over the counter edge, and handed me the glass. I looked at him anxiously, but took a sip. I don't know what I expected but it didn't really taste of anything, maybe a faint sour metallic taste but that was about it. It was thick in my mouth and I had trouble swallowing it. I pulled a face. Eric chuckled and smirked.

"It tastes of nothing," I said, "How do you drink it?"

"I try not to," he replied with a mischievous grin.

"So what do people taste like?" I asked.

"It varies from person to person, as you'd expect," he explained, then paused, "Have you never tried your own?" he asked.

"Err, no," I answered.

Eric took the glass from my hand and put it on the counter. He held my wrist and slid out his fangs. I watched him carefully as he gently pierced the skin, his eyes not leaving my face. He made a point of not drinking from me and instead lifted my wrist up to my mouth.

I closed my eyes and licked the wound. Compared to the bottled stuff, the taste of my own blood danced on my tongue. It was full bodied and warm, naturally warm and sweet. The voice in my head screamed at me, what are you doing?

Eric spoke, "Does that answer your question?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, his fangs were still out and there was excitement in his eyes. Though I don't know why that should've seemed odd to me, I had asked questions about blood to a vampire and he was sharing the answers with me, no, he was demonstrating the answers. And of course he was to be excited, my wrist was bleeding.

_Shit, my wrist was bleeding._

Eric must've seen the panic wash over me and he swiftly pricked his finger on a fang and rubbed it into my wrist.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the fang marks close before my eyes. Always did amaze me that, vampire magic.

And then, without so much as a warning, Eric kissed me. He kissed me a bloody mouthed, passionate kiss. He drew me to the edge of the counter and pulled me tight to him. Boy had I underestimated his excitement. His tongue battled its way into my mouth and took over control.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting us. Eric stepped back as I jumped down from the counter. I opened the door to find a middle aged woman, with mousey brown hair cascading in curls down her back. She thrust a leaflet on me with a big smile, one that had been practiced once too often.

"Hi there" she beamed. "I'm with the Fellowship of the Sun and I'm giving everybody leaflets to make you all aware of the dangers we face since the vampires have made themselves known to us all"

She didn't give me chance to speak, "Did you know?" she continued, "That in addition to drinking our blood, they are also holding back our economy?"

"Really?" I said, the sarcasm heavy in my voice. She was oblivious.

Eric had moved from the kitchen to behind the door, I only knew because he squeezed my fingers which were holding onto the inside handle.

"Yes" the woman persisted, "They don't deserve to live in our world with the same rights as us."

"Why not?" I replied shortly.

The woman didn't register the agitation in my voice. I was ready for her.

"Do you want your children growing up in a world where they may be tempted to live forever on a diet of their friends and relatives? Live forever? That's not natural"

"I can't have children," I said bluntly and truthfully. It wasn't a lie…as such. My husband was dead and with all the frolicking around with vampires I'd been doing of late there was little chance I would have offspring. She was taken aback and took a moment to gather herself.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"What did you have for dinner?" I asked, abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you eat for your dinner?" I repeated, slowly.

Confused, she struggled to answer me, "I, I had a burger and fries"

"And where did that come from?"

"Well I stopped about an hour ago at the diner on the main road."

"No. Where did the meat for the burger come from?"

"Well…" I didn't give her chance to finish.

"It came from a living breathing animal," I told her, though she knew this already, she couldn't see where I was going with it, "An animal that was killed for its meat, for human consumption."

She tried to speak, "Yes but…" I cut her off.

"Humans breed cows and pigs and chickens and sheep and all other types of animal for food."

"Yes," she got a word in edgeways, "But that is so we can eat them, so we can live."

"So we can survive?" I questioned.

"Yes' she agreed.

"So why are you prejudiced against vampires?"

"Because they feed from people?" it was almost a question.

"And why do they do that?"

She paused, as the realisation set in "…to survive."

"Well done!" I patronised her, "To survive. So tell me, why is it you think it's ok for humans to breed and kill animals so we can survive, yet vampires are evil and are harming our economy when they feed from humans to survive?"

She couldn't answer me.

"Tell me," I said, "Have you ever actually met a vampire?"

Her back straightened, "No and I never wish to. I do not wish to die."

"They don't all kill" I said as Eric stepped out behind me. I didn't turn around but I heard his fangs pop out with a slight hiss from him. He slid his arm around my waist as the woman watched like a deer caught in headlights. He pulled my head to one side and bit down. _Hard, _the bastard. The woman screamed and bolted in the opposite direction.

"Something for you to think about," I shouted after her with a laugh with Eric still latched onto my neck, showing no sign of finishing.

I flung the door shut with some force, hoping it would distract him. It only served as something to push me against. Pressing me to the door, his hands got busy. He found his way into my jeans, into my panties and to my clit.

"Oh," I panted and sank back against him as much as I could.

He brought me swiftly to a climax, with the kind of skill only a thousand year old vampire could have, retracted his fangs and licked clean my neck. He stepped back, releasing me. I turned round to face him, feeling a little light headed I leaned against the door.

"Just what I needed," he said with a smirk, "I'll see you soon Evie, I must fly," and with a bump of the door behind me he had vanished.

Tears filled my eyes and I slumped to the floor. I had promised myself I wouldn't let this happen, I wouldn't fall for him, I wouldn't let him use me.

Too late for that, said the little voice in my head.


	14. The End

**The End**

I'd never expected to have an eventful life in Shreveport, much less have become so involved in vampire dealings, but I shouldn't have been surprised, vampires were a very real part of day to day, or rather night to night, life and I needed to either accept it as part of my life now or banish it for good, however the latter was proving particularly difficult. Especially considering my current work assignment and also considering that the Viking that had been toying with my affections was standing yet again on my porch.

Looking entirely scrumptious in a grey suit, managing to make the ensemble seem effortless despite its expense, Eric stood in all his glory at my door. He wore a black shirt, unbuttoned to reveal an enticing amount of his chest. Dangling around his neck was a curious pendant, that I didn't recall seeing before. He cleared his throat impatiently, he was conceited, and he was here to use me yet again.

"What do you want?" I said, attempting to block the doorway, opposing his welcome but not uttering the words. I would only use those as a last resort; I'd been doing my homework, in case such an event was to occur as I would need a vampire out of my house.

"Evie," he smiled, "Don't be so hostile."

I raised my eyebrow at him and crossed my arms, "Seriously, Eric? What do you expect? I'm sick and tired of you using me. I'm not a replacement for your stupid waitress and I never will be." My anger fuelled by my distress at the situation of my unrequited affection. It was my own fault, and a delayed rebound I'd reasoned, I'd let him get to me. As much as I wanted to blame him, blame his blood, blame the whole world; I'd let myself fall for him, it was nobody's fault but my own. Eric removed his hand from his pocket and stroked my cheek, "But we have so much fun," he grinned and glanced past me into the kitchen.

I shrugged off his hand, "Irrelevant. I won't be your booty call anymore." Eric smirked at my comment and pushed by me into the house. I sighed, rolling my eyes and followed him into the kitchen, "What do you think you're doing?"

He ignored me and took a seat at the table and my mind had a fleeting reminder of the encounter we'd had there, when he'd let me see a part of him…No! My resolve strengthened. I wouldn't give in.

"I have discovered something this evening," he said loosely. He was luring me in; he knew I would wish to discover what he knew.

I sighed a heavy breath and took a seat opposite him, "Go on…" I conceded after a while, curiosity getting the better of me. He'd not tried to seduce me or bite me, it must be something important.

"I know why I cannot glamour you." He fiddled absently with the table mat. I shot my eyes at him, instantly alert. What was wrong with me? Was I not normal?

Eric paused a while before he pushed his chair back and stood up, straightening his jacket, "But I can see you do not want me here so I shall leave." He walked purposefully by me with deliberate slowness.

I reached out and grabbed his sleeve, "Stay." His expression full of content and satisfaction, he stepped back and perched on the edge of the table next to where I sat. I looked up at him through stiff eyes.

"You recall how Bill's work_ is_ Sookie?" Eric began, I nodded unsure of the direction of this conversation. I wanted to know why he couldn't control me, though obviously he wasn't overly bothered that he couldn't or he wouldn't be telling me, "Well, she's not the only human that's a part of his work."

My eyes widened as I read between the lines, "What?" I said, aghast.

"You, and I for that matter, have been part of an experiment. One of the Queen's little games, though I must admit a better one than the dice game she had me playing this evening …" he trailed off.

"The Queen of Louisiana is bothered about me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Evie, Bill chose you, not Sophie-Ann," he reached over and tucked my hair behind my ear, "Though I'm quite sure you'd take her fancy."

I flapped his hand away, irked, "Eric, you can either explain to me now and stop pissing about or you can get the fuck out of my house. Your choice."

He made an effort to sigh, "…Pick a human and glamour them not to be glamoured…" he mumbled lightly.

I frowned at him, "So you've glamoured me not to be glamoured? What? I'm sorry Eric I don't get it."

"Not by me, I assure you. Bill glamoured you into being unsusceptible to my influence. According to the Queen, Bill chose you because of your circumstances, your isolation here and your acceptance of vampires as a whole."

"Bill wouldn't do that?" I stated, but it was more a sombre question. Maybe he would. I hadn't seen or spoken to him in an age.

"Yes he would, Sookie is to be procured for the Queen's collection…" Eric answered, "A telepath would be quite the acquisition for the Royal Court. And he loves her, what makes you think he would treat you differently?"

My head was boggled and Eric left me in silence as he wandered out onto the back deck. I followed out after him and sat down next to him on one of the recliners, "Why you though?" I asked after a while as the thought popped into my head, "Why did it have to be your influence?"

Eric shrugged, "I assume, to keep me out of Bill's other endeavours." I rolled my eyes, Sookie…again.

"Well, that worked well then didn't it," I replied sarcastically, "You think they'd know better, knowing you and all." Eric smirked and looked out onto the garden and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Do they know it worked?" I said after a while.

Eric caressed my cheek and brought my face to meet his gaze, "No," he replied, "And they never will."

I looked away, he had a look in his eye that I didn't know. What did he need me for? Why was he here? Why did he feel I should know? He could've kept this revelation to himself and I would've been none the wiser. Perhaps this signified a change in our relationship, finally a level…ish...playing field. He was still vampire after all, whilst I still remained human and therefore food. However, he'd let me share in a part of his life, I understood his loss with Godric; I'd lost someone too. Was it just that I simply wasn't enough for him. In the end I suppose, I wasn't Sookie.

I took a deep breath and returned his gaze, "Will you ever be able to glamour me?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly, "But you'd like me to try."

"I would?" Before I could actually answer with a response, I felt the peculiar sensation of Eric's influence begin to radiate towards me. His eyes glazed and I became their one and only focus. Despite the intent, I remained fully aware of the situation in front of me. Several moments passed us by before I shook my head no and cast my gaze downward. Eric's fingers caught my chin and lifted up to meet his gaze again. Our eyes met with an understanding; he couldn't glamour me and he wouldn't try to again. A tear slipped down my cheek. A tear for what I do not know, maybe it was the knowledge that our impending liaison would be my last one with Eric, for his heart belonged to another, I wasn't ignorant enough to overlook it, his love for Sookie had become evident to me, even if not to him. However it was stupid to fight something we both knew was going to happen.

Looking at his face I softly kissed him. Eric was surprised at first but returned the advance wantonly. My tongue sought solace in his and I rippled it along his teeth, teasing out his fangs. He pressed me backward onto the wooden recliner and settled himself above me. Breaking the contact of our lips, he sucked at my ear lobe, stealing a gasp of breath from me. I pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders and threw it to one side, finding his shirt buttons I began undoing them, one by one, as Eric fluttered kisses down my neck. Strong hands found my breasts and began kneading through the fabric of my tee. Finally free of his shirt, I could caress his back and firmly secure my hand under the waistband of his trousers, teasingly not slack enough to get a hold of his firm ass. He pushed his hips against mine, giving me the sure fire telltale sign of his arousal. My heart thumped within my chest and I ground my hips up to him, inviting him despite my reservations. My jeans and panties were his next target and they were removed swiftly and cast aside on the deck. Eric's head disappeared from my neck and moved steadily towards my centre. A noise of content escaped my lips as his tongue found my sensitive spot, and I was pleased Mrs Wilson's garden didn't overlook my deck. His tongue increasingly worked its magic, and he was careful to not to prick me on his fangs and I came tenderly and quietly at his will.

I reached out and cupped his cheek to pull him to me, kissing him deeply. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed against his manhood, straining the fabric of his trousers, inviting him inside. His hand snuck between our bodies and released himself. Positioning against my opening he slid slowly into me, a gasp of fullness escaped from my lungs. Withdrawing to his tip with as little speed as I thought possible, he bit down and sucked on my tongue before sinking deep into me. He began a steady pace and together we rode out several of my climaxes, wave after wave as he lapped up the blood that was ebbing into my mouth. He was making sure I understood this connection tonight was on my terms, I had initiated it after all; a final union before quietly parting ways. Finally, unable to hold out any longer, with me at the crest of another flourish, Eric's speed increased and we came together, I let out a small cry as I pulsated around him, drawing his own peak from him.

He collapsed atop me and we lay there for a while, before he lifted himself from me and pulled on his trousers. I hadn't even realised he'd taken them off. Reaching across the recliner he quietly handed me my own underwear and denim jeans, which I slipped back into as he shrugged his shirt over his shoulders. He sat back down beside me. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I think you should leave," I said, unable to look him in the eye.

"Why?" he replied emptily. He knew why.

"I can't do this anymore. You want her, you should go get her." I stood and went to the back door, stepping over the threshold.

"Evie, wait," Eric said and flashed over to me, "Don't…"

"You're not welcome here anymore," I interrupted flatly and another tear rolled down my cheek as he took an involuntary step backward away from the door. Eric looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it. Probably something cocky and arrogant, I mused briefly.

He strode to the top of the steps and glanced back to me, "You know where I'll be," he said, before vanishing into the sky.

A small smile parted my lips; I finally had the upper hand. Finally was able to say enough, no more. Yet the smile faded as quickly as it had come as I noticed Eric's suit jacket draped across the recliner. I sighed and retrieved it, shaking my head. The bloody Viking was always thinking one step ahead.

Suddenly a heavy crunch of twigs and leaves rustling reached my ears. My eyes quickly darted around the dark night of the garden and I thought I glimpsed a figure but the shape disappeared into the trees before my eyes could focus.

Holding Eric's jacket close to me, I went inside the safety of the house, locking the door behind me. I placed it across the back of the armchair; I suppose I was intended to return it to him. He could wait for it. I plonked myself down within the cushions of the sofa and reached forward to grab the TV remote, when I noticed the envelope of Eric's Dallas money sitting on the coffee table. Completely forgotten. An apprehensive grin crept across my face.

I guess I wasn't done with Eric after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**And that take us to the end of Season 2 and the end of this story. Fangs for the reviews and comments folks :). I do plan on continuing Evie's story so keep an eye out for the next edition. Ooh there's season 3 to play with yet, and a whole year without that damn waitress!**

**Much love, Flamink xXx**


End file.
